Running To Catch My Breath
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah is running to catch her breath
1. Running To Catch Her Breath

Sarah's p.o.v

Running to catch my breath, I cheat death again.

All the faith that you have in me never goes to waste.

I am in no haste to disappear so please hold back the rain.

Sometimes the pain of everyday hurts nearly as much as

childbirth, but I will not give up that easily. Running to

catch my breath, I cheat death again. I get a chance

to taste the fruit of my labor.


	2. One Million Things

Date: Sunday 4-1-2018 (Easter and Resurrection Sunday)

Place: The Connor Reese House

Special Event: A Easter Egg Hunt For The Children in the backyard

Kitty (excited, she jumps up and down): I found a egg!

Derek: You probably cheated

Kitty: No, I didn't

Derek: I don't believe you

Kyle (pulling Kitty close to him): Kitty is an angel. She can do no wrong.

Derek: Nobody including Kitty is perfect. You need to stop saying she is.

Chance (looking around for an egg): I need help. I can't find an egg.

John (places an egg in Chance's basket): This egg is for you, buddy

Chance: Thanks

John (with a smirk): No problem

Cameron (shows John her basket of unwrapped Easter Candy): I have already eaten my Easter Candy

John: I hope you don't go crazy, Cam

*Meanwhile on the sitting eat area on the patio*

Sarah (depressed, she lays back in her chair): They are having so much fun. I wish I could join them.

James: There is still time for you to participate in the Easter Egg hunt

Sarah: With everything that has been going on lately, I am struggling to focus on the positive

James: So my Easter sermon wasn't enough to motivate you or encourage you

Sarah: The problem is with myself. I am a hot mess.

James: I recall you were involved in car crash last month. One of your friends' relative was brutally murdered last month too.

Sarah (choked up): March was indeed a terrible month. I never want to go back there because it was depressing.

James: I recall you were cited for a red light traffic violation. Although your carelessness caused the car crash, you didn't die. You shouldn't drive distracted the next time. You should decompress, unclog your mind beforehand. You are still alive so God must have a purpose for you. From what I have seen, things are gradually turning around for you.

Sarah: Sure

Kyle (hugging and kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (dragging Sarah by the hand over to the Easter Egg Hunt): Come, lets search for some Easter Eggs

James (joining Kyle and Sarah): I am coming too

*Later on Kacey and her family comes over and participates in the Easter Egg Hunt*

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-A House Fire sometime in November of 2018

Kyle (leading Sarah far away from their burning house): We have to go

Sarah (crying and yelling out for Kitty): KITTY!

Kyle: She is gone and never coming back to us

Sarah (sobbing hard): I refuse to believe she is dead

Derek: This has been my hell on earth

John (looking around for Cameron and Chance): Has anyone seen Cameron or Chance?

Cameron (appearing out of nowhere with Chance): Here I am

Chance: Here I am

John (to Cameron): Cam, please hold tightly onto Chance. Don't let him inhale any smoke.

Cameron: I thank you for explaining

Scene: A shelter-temporary housing for those affected by the wildfires

Time Period: A Flashback- Post The Wildfires

Place: The Temporary housing aka Shelter

Sarah (feeling depressed): I am lost without my little princess. This pain hurts more than being in a car crash. I want to die.

Kyle: Kitty is on the missing persons list. Someone might find her. I hope she is not dead.

Cameron: I am fireproof. Maybe I should look for her.

Derek: I could use a beer about now

A Firefighter (to the anxious crowd): The remains of a little girl have been found in the debris and rubble

(The crowd breaks into loud intense sobs. Assuming Kitty is dead, Sarah is inconsolable. She refuses to get up from the cot. The flashbacks have become unbearable for her. Kyle tries his best to stay strong for both him and Sarah. John is torn between providing comfort for his parents, Chance, and Derek who has left the building. Cameron follows John's lead.)

Place: Outside

John (to Derek): I know your heart is broken, but please come back inside. My parents need you.

Derek (choked up): I can't be around those people especially you at this moment

John (fighting back tears): She would've wanted us to stay strong and together

Derek: She was so young and beautiful. She didn't deserve to die. I should've taken her place.

John: At least she is an angel now. She would've turned nine on December 20th. I bet she will have a birthday party in heaven.

Cameron (to John and Derek): Come over here to the missing persons list

(John and Derek run over there)

Cameron: They haven't written deceased next to Kitty's name. Maybe she is still alive.

John (hopeful): That is interesting

Cameron: We should tell your parents and Chance

Derek: They will not believe you

John: All we can do now is wait and see

(Thankfully a firefighter and a policeman (James Ellison) discovers Kitty among the debris/rubble and reunites her with the family.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-20-2018

Place: The Cheesecake Factory

Sarah: Someone is going to be super hyper tonight

Kitty (eating cheesecake): That someone is me

Kyle: Happy birthday. I can't believe you are nine.

Kitty: I turn ten next year

Sarah (choked up): You almost died in the wildfire last month

Kitty (singing along with the radio): Have yourself a merry little Christmas

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback- A time shortly before Kitty's birth

Place: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: A pregnant Sarah is on bedrest

Kyle (rubbing and kissing Sarah's big swollen stomach): I love you

Sarah: By the way things are going, Kitty might be born on Christmas

Kyle: I would love to have a Christmas baby

Sarah: Apart of me dreads giving birth naturally. I might die due to old age and other factors.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-20-2018

Place: The Connor Reese House (a temporary residence)

Action: Kyle and Sarah are tucking Kitty into bed

Kyle: Goodnight, my princess. I love you so much.

Kitty: I love you too. I want to sleep in my tiara tonight.

Sarah: Please take off your tiara. I don't want you to hurt your head while you are sleeping.

Kitty (taking off her tiara): ok

Kyle: You can wear it in the morning

Kitty: Cool. Thanks.

(Both Sarah and Kyle kiss and hug Kitty goodnight then they leave)

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Sarah and Kyle's wedding shower and baby shower

John (giving more presents to his parents): Here are more new gifts

Kyle (opening the gifts): I am confused. I don't know if this is a wedding shower or a baby shower.

Sarah (opening gifts): Its both

Kyle: We should've had two different showers

Sarah: Sometimes babies come unexpectedly. Whenever would we have the time for a baby shower?

Kyle: You have a point there

Sarah: I didn't have a baby shower when I was pregnant with John. This is my first baby shower. I am glad we are getting married and having a baby girl at the same time.


	3. Happening All At Once

Sarah's p.o.v

Happening all at once,

confusion and chaos on the

horizon. I fall from grace, but

you still love me and embrace

me anyway.


	4. An Unknown Soldier: My Lost Ghost Boy

Sarah's p.o.v

"Hurry up, Kyle. I want to see if you know what is still there" I pressure my husband who is driving

the truck. "I am driving as fast as I can. Nobody has been to the tomb of the unknown soldier in

years. The wildfires probably didn't touch it" he assures me. "It is more than just the tomb of

the unknown soldier" I remind him. "I know, honey. You don't have to remind me" he sympathize.

Unfortunately, John and Cameron beats us to the site. I am absolutely livid. "You don't belong here.

This is a sacred place for your dad and me" I snap at John. "The ghost of your aborted baby Francis

is buried here. He was two years older than me. I don't understand why you don't want the world to

know about him" John argues. "He is a defect. He was never meant to exist" I explain.

* * *

Sarah's p.o.v

Becoming less whole, the hole in my heart grows bigger. An unknown soldier, my lost ghost boy

floats on.


	5. FDR

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: A Laboratory

Sarah's p.o.v

I walk in on my son building or fixing a time machine. "FDR...Francis David Reese" I shout catching

him off guard. "Yes, mom" Francis acknowledges me. "What are you doing with that time machine?"

I wonder. "I am fixing this time machine. I am a defect. I was never meant to exist" he explains.

"Your birthday is June 27, 1982. I had you when I sixteen years old. You are not a mistake" I stress

with a tight bear hug.


	6. What Could've Should've Would've Been

Date: 5-11-1981

Place: High school

(Half asleep, Sarah (15 ongoing 16) has just arrived at school. Sarah's mood changes when she sees Kyle talking to a group of friends. Sarah remembers it is his sixteenth birthday and decides to surprise him with a hug)

Sarah (embracing Kyle): Happy birthday

Kyle (smiling): Thanks

Sarah (touching Kyle's cheek): I told you that I would always find you

Kyle (laughing): I know

Sarah: Now is not the time for us to be together, but I can't help falling in love with you. You have done so much for me. I have to cherish you while you are still alive. My

heart is all that I have to give you today, tomorrow and forevermore.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (crying, she kisses kyle): I love you

Kyle: I will see you in English Class, alright?

Sarah (walking into the school building): Sure

Scene: School Lunchroom

(Sarah sits alone at a table eating lunch. Nervous, Kyle approaches Sarah and starts up a conversation)

Kyle: I've been watching you. Loneliness doesn't treat you well.

Sarah: Why you have decided to talk to me among all people?

Kyle: You need a friend

Sarah: Do you find me attractive?

Kyle (blushing): Maybe

Sarah: I dare you to say the words I love you

Kyle (stuttering): I..love..you

Sarah: Do you believe in fate? do you believe in us?

Kyle: Do you have a phone number?

Sarah: I do

(Kyle and Sarah exchange phone numbers and the rest is history)

* * *

Date:10-28-1981

Scene: Nighttime-Kyle's house-Bedroom

(Naked, Kyle and Sarah (16) are in the bed having sex)

Kyle (in between kisses): I love you

Sarah: Are you wearing a condom?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah: I am wearing a condom as well

Kyle: God forbid our condoms may break

Sarah: Just focus on me and nothing else

Kyle: Please promise you'll be my baby forever

Sarah: I love you now and forevermore

(Kyle and Sarah exchange long passionate kisses. The rest is history)

* * *

Date: 10-31-1981

Scene: The Connor's house-The bathroom

(Meredith Connor walks in on Sarah taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Anxious, Sarah waits for the test results)

Sarah: Do you know how to knock first?

Meredith: Do you know how to close and lock the door?

Sarah: I need time to be alone and think

Meredith(looks at the pregnancy test box on the sink): Are you pregnant with Kyle's baby?

Sarah: I am waiting for the test results right now

Meredith: I guess this is the part where I hold my breath

Sarah: You can leave the bathroom if you want to

Meredith: No, I want to be here just in case you hit rock bottom

(The timer goes off. A blue positive plus sign appears on the stick. Sarah's life changes forever that moment)

Sarah (crying in her mother's arms): I am pregnant

Meredith: We need to decide what steps to take next. We must inform your father and the rest of the family asap.

Sarah (walking out of the bathroom): I am planning to have a little chat with them right now

Scene: The Den-Family Meeting

Sarah (nervous): I have an announcement

Olivia: You are pregnant

Sarah: How do you know about my pregnancy?

Olivia: You are glowing

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Lewis (angry, he yells): Sarah, it is a sin to have sex outside of marriage. You are just only sixteen. You are too young to be a mother. I don't understand why you didn't use protection.

Sarah: Kyle and I did use protection. Our condoms broke.

Lewis (still angry, he grabs hold of his gun): I am going to kill that boy

Stanley (standing between Lewis and the front door): Violence is not the answer

Lewis (pushes Stanley aside): I don't care

Anne (begging Lewis): Please don't kill Kyle. It is not worth it. Sarah's baby needs a father.

Lewis (calm down): Alright

Sarah (choked up): I am not planning to keep my baby. I am going to have an abortion.

Meredith (embracing Sarah): I support your decision

Sarah (fighting back tears): Thanks

* * *

Date: 11-4-1981

Place: Dunkin Donuts

Situation: Kyle discovers Sarah is pregnant

(Kyle and Sarah are sitting at a table)

Kyle (presenting Sarah with a cup of coffee): I brought you coffee

Sarah (hesitant): I can't drink coffee

Kyle (curious): Why not?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant

Kyle: I thought we used protection on October 28

Sarah: Apparently, our condoms broke that night. I took a pregnancy test on October 31. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: How did your family take the news?

Sarah: My father was very angry. He was planning to kill you. My grandparents calmed him down. My mother and Aunt supported me.

Kyle (runs his fingers through his hair): My life is not mine anymore

Sarah: If only I had a time machine, we wouldn't be in this position right now.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): So are you excited about the baby?

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): We created a life. You are stuck with me forever.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am really hungry. I blame it all on these pregnancy cravings of mine.

Kyle (walking toward the cash register): I will buy you a doughnut

Sarah (pulling her doughnut apart): I am not planning to keep the baby

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: I am just only sixteen. I am too young to be mother. I want to go to college after high school.

Kyle: I understand

Sarah: The abortion is scheduled for November eleventh

Kyle (fighting back tears): Its your body, its your choice. I support you one hundred percent.

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Thanks

* * *

Date: 11-11-1981

Place: Planned Parenthood

Situation: Sarah is having an abortion

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation

Action: Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Meredith's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear.

Doctor(inserting a scalpel inside Sarah's lady parts: Just think happy thoughts and you won't feel a thing

Sarah(hesitant): OK

Meredith Connor(squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on

Doctor(destroying the fetus within Sarah): I am now putting the baby out of its misery

Sarah(overcome with pain, she cries into Meredith's arms): Mom, it just hurts so much

Meredith(consoling Sarah): You are brave and I admire you for your strength

Doctor(taking the scalpel out of Sarah): The baby is now dead

Action: Sarah doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Sarah's life remains stuck in the crossfire.

Scene: Home-The Bedroom

Action: Still in pain both physically and emotionally, Sarah rests in the bed. Kyle is her source of strength

Sarah (crying): I am a murderer because I killed an innocent life.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): You are not a murderer

Sarah (still crying): You are just saying that because you love me. IS it ever possible for you to hate me for once?

Kyle: Humans can make mistakes, but their lives are not mistakes

Sarah (sobbing): I wonder what kind of future the baby would've had if it lived?

Kyle: The baby would've been loved by many people

* * *

Date: 11-12-1981

Place: The Reese's house-backyard

Action: Derek (18) catches Kyle shooting hoops on the basketball court

Derek: Hello, little brother

Kyle (shooting hoops): Hello

Derek: You won't have to time to play basketball when the baby comes

Kyle (choked up): Sarah had an abortion yesterday

Derek: I guess you are a free man then

Kyle: I never wanted Sarah to have the abortion. It was her body, it was her choice all along.

Derek: You are young. You have a lot of time to get married and have babies.

Kyle (fighting back tears): I still miss my baby though. There will always be a hole in my heart because of it.

Derek: You and Sarah should take a break from each other. You need to focus on school right now.

Kyle (laughing): Sure

Derek: I am just looking out for your best interest

Kyle: I can't stay away from Sarah because she is my future. Our destinies have been intertwined.

Derek (with a sigh): Star-crossed Lovers?!

Kyle (passing the ball to Derek): Do you want to play basketball with me?

Derek (boastful): I am totally going to kick your butt

Kyle: Bring it on

* * *

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Date: 11-4-1981

Place: Dunkin Donuts

Situation: Kyle discovers Sarah is pregnant

(Kyle and Sarah are sitting at a table)

Kyle (presenting Sarah with a cup of coffee): I brought you coffee

Sarah (hesitant): I can't drink coffee  
Kyle (curious): Why not?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant

Kyle: I thought we used protection on October 28

Sarah: Apparently, our condoms broke that night. I took a pregnancy test on October 31. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: How did your family take the news?

Sarah: My father was very angry. He was planning to kill you. My grandparents calmed him down. My mother and Aunt supported me.

Kyle (runs his fingers through his hair): My life is not mine anymore

Sarah: If only I had a time machine, we wouldn't be in this position right now.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): So are you excited about the baby?

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): We created a life. You are stuck with me forever.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am really hungry. I blame it all on these pregnancy cravings of mine.

Kyle (walking toward the cash register): I will buy you a doughnut

Sarah (pulling her fresh cooked doughnut apart): I am planning to keep the baby

Kyle: Its your body, its your choice. I support you one hundred percent.

Sarah: November eleventh will be my last day at Beverly Hills High School.

Kyle: Why?

Sarah: I am going to an alternative school called "The Hope Center". The Hope Center is located in Pasadena.

Kyle: The Hope Center?!

Sarah: The Hope Center provides classes and housing for pregnant teenage mothers. According to my parents, security won't be a problem there.

Kyle: Who will take care of you if a complication arises during the pregnancy?

Sarah: The school nurse or the local Obgyn will help me

Kyle: Most long distant relationships don't last forever

Sarah: I remember we exchanged cellphone numbers. You can always call me or write me letters.

Kyle: The baby is due sometime in June. I have already done the math inside my head. What are your plans for the birth and afterwards?

Sarah: I am stuck at a crossroads

Kyle: How so?

Sarah: I fear the unknown

Kyle: How may I ease your pain and confusion?

Sarah: All that I need from you is patience along with tender loving care

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

* * *

Date: 11-11-1981

Time Period: Lunchtime

Scene: The School Hallway

Action: Sarah is putting a textbook into her locker when Kyle makes his presence known)

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's growing bump): Hello, my baby mama

Sarah (laughing): hello

Kyle (closing Sarah's locker): Let me get this

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand, he escorts her to the lunchroom): I am going to buy you lunch today

Sarah (getting out her wallet): But I have money

Kyle (directs Sarah over to the lunch line): Great changes are on the horizon for us. I am sure our lives won't cross paths again after today. Please let me take care of you for once.

Sarah (putting food on her tray): I thank you for the offer

Kyle (putting food on his tray): No problem, love

(Kyle pays for Sarah's lunch and the rest is history)

* * *

Date: 6-27-1982

City: Pasadena, California

Scene 1: The Hope Center

Situation: Sarah's water breaks during Math Class

Sarah (having contractions, she yells): My water just broke

(Sarah's classmates gasps in horror)

Teacher (dialing 911 on her cellphone): I am calling 911

Place: Hospital Delivery Room

Doctor (counting): 1...2...3...4

Sarah ((16 ongoing 17) screams): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Bear down, Sarah, push harder

Sarah (exhausted, she falls back in her mother's arms): I can't do this

Meredith (Sarah's mother): You are much more stronger than you think

Sarah (crying, she begs anyone): I am in a lot of pain, please make it stop

Olivia (Meredith's sister): Sarah, you wouldn't be in this position if you didn't have sex nine months ago. When you do adult things, you get grown up results.

Meredith (yelling at Olivia): Liv, you should know better. You were once in Sarah's position. Please show compassion toward my daughter.

Olivia: Technically, Sarah is not your..

Meredith (livid): OLIVIA...

Olivia: I am sorry, Meryl

Doctor (to Sarah): Do you want to pull the baby out?

Sarah (in between contractions): Sure

(The doctor places Sarah's hands around the baby's head. Carefully, Sarah delivers her son and places him on top of her stomach. Francis feeds upon her breast milk. Blissful, Sarah floats on cloud nine. She is unaware of everything around her. The flashback ends)

Scene 2: The Hospital Waiting Room

Situation: Sarah is giving birth, but Kyle is not allowed inside the delivery room. Meredith, Anne and Olivia are Sarah's support team. Kyle waits outside the delivery room with Lewis and Stanley.

Sarah (screaming from within the delivery room): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (worried): Sarah has been screaming a lot. I hope everything is alright with her and the baby.

Stanley: Pain, it is apart of the birthing process. Sarah's suffering will end very soon.

Lewis (yells at Kyle): I blame you for Sarah's suffering

Kyle: Freewill put us in this situation

(Carrying a newborn baby, a nurse walks out of the delivery room. She places the baby in Kyle's arms. Lewis and Stanley are overcome with joy)

Nurse: Say hello to your son

Kyle (with enthusiasm): Hello, my son

Nurse: Sarah decided to name him after FDR

Kyle (taken a back): President Franklin D. Roosevelt

Nurse: No, his name is Francis David Reese

Kyle (delighted): Cool

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Action: Exhausted, Sarah rests in the bed. She is still recovering from giving birth.

Kyle (shows Francis off to Sarah): This our son

(Francis cooes making his parents laugh)

Sarah (worn out): Who knew giving birth would be so painful?

Kyle: I heard you screaming from outside in the hallway.

Sarah: I am sorry that you didn't witness the birth. I wished you were in the delivery room with me.

Kyle: I forgive you

Sarah: I hope my father or grandpa didn't threaten your life

Kyle: Your grandpa was kind to me. Your dad blamed me for your suffering though.

Sarah: Freewill got us into this position

Kyle: I love Francis, but I am not ready to be a father

Sarah (crying, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me. I don't want to be a single mother.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I am going nowhere. You are stuck with me forever.

(Francis cooes making his parents laugh again. He has certainly brought sunshine into their lives)

* * *

Date: 6-16-1983-one year later

City: Los Angelos

Time of Day: Morning

Place: Sarah and Kyle's apartment-The bathroom

Situation: Sarah (17 ongoing 18) has been experiencing severe morning sickness. She discovers she is pregnant again.

Action: Kyle (18) catches Sarah vomiting in the toilet

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): What is the matter with you?

Sarah (coughing): It must be a bug or something that I ate

Kyle (offers Sarah a peppermint and water): Really?

Sarah (enjoying the condiments): Definitely

Kyle: Maybe I should take you to the hospital

Sarah (checking the calender on the bathroom wall): I am late

Kyle (confused): Late for what?

Sarah (worried): I am late for my period

Kyle (stressed): What does a missed period mean?

Sarah (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Kyle: It might be a false alarm

Sarah (pulls an unused pregnancy test out from underneath the sink cabinet): This test will be able to tell us the truth

Kyle (exiting the bathroom): I'll wait outside

Time Period: Ten minutes later

Sarah (panicky, she exits the bathroom): Our lives have just gotten a little bit harder

Kyle (sits on the bed with Francis on his lap): How so?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: I love you and our unborn baby

Sarah: We are not in the position to raise another child. I am planning to give the baby up for an adoption.

Kyle: We should keep the baby. Francis deserves to have a playmate.

Francis (pleads with Sarah): Mommy, I need a playmate

Sarah: Alright, we can keep the baby

Francis (excited): I am going to be a big brother

(Amused, Sarah and Kyle just laugh)

* * *

Date: 11-24-1983

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Special Event: The Connors' Annual Thanksgiving Dinner. Sarah is 18 and six months pregnant with John at the time. Kyle is 18 while Francis is one.

Room: The Dining room-dinnertime

Sarah (feeling the urge to urinate, she leaves the table): Please excuse me. I have to use the bathroom.

Lewis (suspicious): You are hiding something from me

Sarah (runs out of the room): I don't have time for drama

Meredith (to Kyle): Sarah's little fat. She has been using the bathroom a lot. I wonder if she is pregnant?

Kyle: Sarah is indeed pregnant. In fact, she is six months pregnant. We are expecting a baby son named John.

Meredith (excited): I am going to be a grandma again

Francis (excited): I am going to be a big brother

Lewis (angry): I swear to God that girl needs to be on birth control or get herself fixed

Kyle: Come on, Lewis, it is the miracle of life. How can you be angry at that?

Lewis (yelling): You have ruined Sarah's life. Her life was heading in the right direction until you came along,

Kyle: Sarah always had a choice

Sarah (returns back to the table): I'm back

Lewis (yells at Sarah): Kyle told me about your pregnancy. Why have you waited this long to tell me about the baby?

Sarah (choked up): I had feared your reaction. I know we have been down this road before.

Lewis: How many times are you cause me pain?

Sarah (crying): I thought you loved me

Lewis: I do love you. I just don't approve of your actions.

Meredith (embracing Sarah): I support you, baby

* * *

Date: 2-28-1984-four months later

Situation: Sarah is giving birth to John at home with the help of Kyle and a midwife

Scene: Birthing Pool

Sarah (screaming from contractions, she clings onto Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (pulling Sarah close to his body): I can't believe that you have been in labor for seventeen hours

Sarah (still screaming, she holds Kyle very tightly): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (wiping a tear away from his eye): I love you for your strength

Sarah (In the mist of having a contraction, she cries): I love you so much

Midwife (checking Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are fully dilated so you can start pushing

Sarah (screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (watching the baby come into the world): The baby has a full set of black hair

Sarah (becoming tired): Is the baby out of me yet?

Midwife (giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your beautiful baby son

Sarah (crying as she holds the baby): John is so beautiful

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

(Joyfully, Francis runs into the room hoping to meet his new brother. He had been playing with toys in his eyes interlock and the rest is history)

* * *

Situation: John celebrates his 25th birthday on 2-28-2009

Scene: The bowling rink

Francis Reese ((27) he yells with excitement): I made a strike

John: Hooray for you, Francis

John (yelling with excitement): I made a strike

Kyle (44): Hooray for you, birthday boy

Chance ((15): I need a strike. Whenever will it be my time to shine?

Derek (52): Don't worry, chance. Your time will come.

Chance (yelling with excitement): I made a strike

Derek: Chance, I am happy for you Kyle (checking his watch): Its almost time for John's birthday party

John: We better hit the road then

Scene: Kyle's car

Action: Chance, John and Francis are rocking out to Nirvana's song, "It smells like a teenage spirit" on the radio

Chance, John and Francis: It smells like a teenage spirit

(Amused, Derek and Kyle just laugh)

Chance: Dad, I thought I saw you in Nirvana's It smells like a teenage spirit music video

Kyle: Chance, I was there in spirit

Derek: I surely do miss Nirvana. They were my favorite band. David Grohl and the foo foo fighters have made up the loss of Nirvana.

Kyle: Kurt Cobain was truly an inspiration. Kurt Cobain was a musical genius.I didn't understand why he was addicted to drugs. I can't believe fifteen years has passed since his death. I hope he found peace in the after life.

John: The nineties were the best decade. If only we had a time machine then we can go back to that period.

Francis: No. I am perfectly fine with living in the present moment.

Chance: Amen, Saint Francis

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Action: The men walk through the door and the ladies shout out happy birthday john. Sarah is 44 while Kitty is 19 and Cameron is 16. The gang celebrates the occasion with cake and funny old home movies)

* * *

Date: 8-14-2015

Place: General John Connors' camp

Scene 1: An auditorium

Situation: Francis Reese ((33) he is Sarah and Kyle's son) and The Fields Girls (Lauren and Sydney) are leaving from an empowerment conference

Francis (pumped up): The conference has pumped me up. I can take on the world and its problems.

Lauren: My mind is elsewhere. I am floating on cloud nine.

Sydney: I wonder how long this good feeling is going to last?

Francis (checking his pager): Duty calls

Lauren: Off to work, we go

Sydney: I wonder what new people that I will meet in the infirmity today?

Scene 2: The infirmity (a military hospital)

Action: Francis, Lauren and Sydney encounter their supervisors, Sarah Connor Reese and James Ellison. Sarah and James are busy with tending to John and his wounded soldiers by which includes Kyle and Derek.

Sarah ((49 ongoing 50) yells at Francis and the girls): Don't just stand there, guys, do something.

Francis: Mom, we are surveying the damage

Sarah: Be proactive instead of lazy

Lauren (rushing to help a soldier): I found a soldier to help

Sydney (rushing to help a soldier): Me too

Cameron (approaching Francis): John desires your help

Francis (following Cameron): Where is this brother of mine?

John ((31), severely injured he rests on a bed that is isolated from the other soldiers): Here I am, Saint Francis

Francis (taken aback): Saint Francis?

John: Would you prefer the nickname of FDR? FDR stands for Francis David Reese.

Francis: It doesn't matter to me

John: A surprise sneak attack by Skynet put me in this horrible position. People have told me that you have a magical touch. Is this true, Saint Francis?

Francis (bandaging up John's wounds): I don't have a magical touch. All I have to offer is love and compassion.

John: There is no wonder why people call you Saint Francis

Sarah (approaching her two grown sons): How is the male bonding going?

John: Francis has taken good care of me

Sarah: He surely does have the heart of an angel

Francis: Thanks

Sarah: June 27, 1982 was a memorable day for your dad and me. I was sixteen ongoing seventeen at the time of your birth. Your life is not a mistake.

Francis: Thanks for the reminder

Sarah (embracing Francis): No problem

John (becoming jealous): What about me?!

Sarah (stroking John's hair): John, I love you too

Kitty (5 ongoing 6) and Chance (3 ongoing 4) wander into the infirmity: Mommy! Daddy!

Sarah (embraces Kitty and Chance): OH, my precious babies

(Francis' flashback/flash forward ends at this point)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 8-14-2015

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Temporary Summer lodging-Sarah's parents' house-The backyard

Situation: A swimming pool party

John (to Francis): Earth to Francis?

Francis (breaking out of the trance): Yes

John: I want to use the diving board. Are you going to jump or what?

Francis (preparing to jump): I apologize for daydreaming

(Francis jumps off the diving board and his grandparents & siblings cheer for him. John receives the same love and support.)


	7. Nevertheless You Are Still Innocent

Sarah's p.o.v

Running to catch your breath, it is all apart of a greater plan. It is God's permissive will that you

finish the race or dance. Hang on in there, baby. Nevertheless you are still innocent.


	8. Drowning In A Sea of Your Thoughts

Francis' p.o.v

A new beginning is on the horizon for you.

I fight back the urge to cry. I try to find

meaning and purpose in this beautiful bittersweet transition.

I am running to catch my breath and to obtain peace

of mind. There is a deep longing

within my heart that you will never know about.

I am drowning in a sea of your thoughts. I remember you,

but will you remember me?


	9. Yesterday's Forgotten Prodigal Child

Sarah's p.o.v

Barely thriving and surviving in the land of the living, an innocent life stuck in the crossfire.

Yesterday's forgotten prodigal child, a pretty wildflower, my own flesh and blood. Echoes of grace

and redemption, a previous unplanned and unwanted pregnancy. Such a bittersweet loss and

shame, abortion, this need and desire to sacrifice one life for another.


	10. A Ghost Lost In Time and My Mind

Date: 2-12-1965

City: Phoenix City, Arizona

Place: A house

Situation: Sarah's biological father, Deacon Wilson has traveled back in time. Lucille Constance Jones (Deacon's African American girlfriend) is a fellow resistance fighter. They have a newborn baby girl named Coral Autumn Wilson. Coral was born on 12-25-2014. Deacon and Lucille are from the year 2015. Although Deacon and Lucille are dating, Deacon's mission is to protect Olivia Shepherd (Sarah's biological mother).

Scene: The Den

Action: Frightened, Lucille watches the violent civil rights marches on television. Peacefully, Coral rests in Lucille's arms. Deacon is preparing his lunch for school at the time.

Lucille (crying): Those are my people on the screen that are getting abused

Deacon: I don't understand why you are interested in civil rights

Lucille (sobbing): I want to vote and use public facilities

Deacon: You wouldn't be in this position if you didn't come with me to 1965

Lucille (breastfeeding Coral ): We are a family. We need to stick together.

Deacon: I am on a mission. You are here for pleasure. John Connor doesn't like it when his soldiers are mia.

Lucille (talking to Coral): Coral, you are beautiful. OH yes you are, my precious Christmas baby.

Deacon (a little sad): Our happiness won't last forever

Lucille (approaching Deacon): My mission is to protect you

Deacon: I thank you for your concerns, but I can take care of myself.

Lucille (presents Deacon with a scarf): Today is your birthday. I knitted this scarf for you.

Deacon (puts the scarf around his neck): Thanks, LJ

Lucille: You are welcome

Deacon: I would've turned twenty seven years old in 2015. I am eighteen in this era.

Lucille: We are ten months apart. My birthday is December 20. I would've tuned twenty five in 2015.

Deacon (checking his watch): I have to go to school now

(Deacon hugs and Kisses Lucille and Coral goodbye. When Deacon walks out of the door, his present reality becomes dust. Lucille and Coral disappear from the scene. They are never seen again. Deacon embraces his destiny, a pretty girl named Olivia Shepherd. Olivia Shepheard is the daughter of a local preacher named Stanley Shepherd. Their fateful meeting at school stirs up both trouble and curiosity among people.)

* * *

Date: 2-22-1965

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Church Sanctuary

Event: Praise and Worship

Action: Joyfully, the choir by which includes 16 year old Olivia Shepherd worships the lord. Lightheaded, Olivia collapses on the stage and the music dies. Fear overcomes the other choir members and the congregation. Pastor Stanley Shepherd and his family rush to Olivia's aid. Church service remains cancelled until further notice.

Place: The hospital- Olivia's recovery room

Anne Shepherd (hysterical, she begs Olivia): Please wake up, baby

Olivia (opens her eyes): I am awake

Meredith Shepherd Connor (praising God): Hallelujah

Olivia (nauseous): I have to vomit

Deacon Wilson (Olivia's 18 year old boyfriend, offers Olivia a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Olivia relieves herself. A doctor walks into the room bearing life changing news for her)

Doctor: Olivia, you are pregnant

Olivia (coughing): I am not pregnant. You are talking to the wrong girl.

Doctor: Fainting and vomiting are two symptoms of pregnancy.

Deacon, Anne, Christian, Meredith and Lewis Connor (shocked): What?!

(Shocked, a speechless Stanley exits the room. He takes five year old twins, Lillian and Sky Shepherd back with him to church)

Olivia (crying, she yells): DAD!

Anne (places a hand on Olivia's shoulder): Your dad is just in shock. He needs time to regroup his thoughts. I am sure that he still loves you.

* * *

Date: 10-2-1965-Nine months later-The night before Sarah's birth

Place: The Shepherd's house-Olivia's bedroom

Action: Heavily pregnant, Olivia (16) has been on bed rest all month long. Deacon Wilson (18) is kind enough to visit her.

Deacon (climbing through the bedroom window): Hello, sweet Olive

Olivia (struggles through a contraction): Thank God, you are here

Deacon (touching Olivia's stomach): I can feel Sarah move within your stomach

Olivia: I have been experiencing contractions all day long. My water hasn't broken yet. The doctor says my water has to break in order for labor to get started.

Deacon: You appear to be in a lot of pain. Our little princess might arrive tomorrow.

Olivia: Sarah doesn't belong to us. Meredith and Lewis are adopting her. They have been dealing with infertility problems. Remember?

Deacon (fighting back tears): Yes, I do remember our agreement. I support your decision. I will still miss Sarah though.

Olivia: I am about to give birth. You have decided to show up all of a sudden. I forgive you for being distant these past months.

Deacon: I thought your family didn't like me because I got you pregnant. I assumed it would be best for me to keep my distance. You never once left my mind.

Olivia (giving Deacon sonogram pictures of Sarah): We created a miracle nine months ago. Isn't Sarah beautiful?

Deacon (looks at the pictures): Wow, Sarah is huge. However will you get this baby out of you?

Olivia: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Deacon: How has your family been treating you?

Olivia (choked up): My family has kept me in hiding. I attended a private school for pregnant girls a long time ago.

Deacon: I don't know if I should break my silence. I don't want your family to kill me.

Olivia: My family wishes to see more of you. They forgive you for impregnating me. You are Sarah's birth father after all.

Deacon: I need more time to work on myself. I don't want to create drama with them again. If only I could breakthrough the clouds then I would see the sunlight.

Olivia: I understand

Deacon: Just cause I am distant, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I will always be here for you.

Olivia (kissing Deacon): I love you

Deacon (with a smirk): I love you too

(Deacon climbs out of the bedroom window and he is never seen again. Olivia's heart bleeds in his absence)

* * *

Date: 10-3-1965

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Olivia Shepherd (16) gives Sarah up for an adoption.

Olivia(having contractions, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Twenty Four year old Meredith Sheppard Connor(crying, she holds Olivia): I love you, my little sister. I thank you for giving Sarah to Lewis and me.

Olivia(sobbing): No problem, you and Lewis deserve a baby

Forty one year old Anne Sheppard(stroking Olivia's hair): Olive, you are super girl

Obgyn(checking Olivia's cervix): Olivia, you are now fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Olivia(feeling pressure down below, she complains): I have to push, the baby is coming right now

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): So push

Olivia(screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Anne(encouraging Olivia): You can do this, I have faith in you

Meredith(watching the baby exit Olivia's lady parts): OH MY GOD

Obgyn(placing the baby on top of Olivia): Congratulations, its a girl

Olivia(placing the baby in Meredith's arms): This beautiful little girl belongs to you, I do believe

Meredith(overcome with emotion, she talks to the baby): I love you so much, Sarah Jeanne Connor

Olivia(crying into Anne's arms): I am such a big burden on everyone. Whenever will my pain and sorrow end?

Anne(assuring Olivia): Olive, you are not a big burden on anyone. You are only just a teenager and a high school student. You have your whole entire life in front of

you. I support your decision to give Sarah up for an adoption.

Scene 2: The waiting room

Meredith(carrying Sarah, she approaches Lewis and Stanley): This is Sarah Jeanne Connor

Twenty Seven year old Lewis Connor(holding Sarah): Hello, princess

Meredith(sobbing): Lewis, we are finally parents after all these years of infertility. It is a miracle, can you believe it?

Lewis(kissing Meredith): I love you, Meryl

Forty one year old Stanley Sheppard: How is Olivia doing?

Meredith(sniffling): Olive is tired, but doing well overall

Stanley(referring to Sarah): She is surely destined for greatness

* * *

Date: 10-7-1965 (Four days after Sarah's birth)

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Situation: Sarah has her baby dedication

41 year old Stanley (to the congregation): Good morning, y'all. Today we are going to have a baby dedication.

(Excited the congregation claps)

Stanley (to Meredith and Lewis): You can bring Sarah up onto the stage

(27 year old Lewis accompanies 24 year old Meredith onto the stage. Meredith carries a sleeping baby Sarah in her arms. 41 year old Anne joins her husband, Stanley on the stage)

Meredith (placing Sarah in Lewis' arms): Please hold Sarah for a moment

Lewis: OK

Meredith (dragging Olivia by the arm onto the stage): You deserve to be apart of this special event. You did give birth to Sarah after all.

16 year old Olivia (choked up): Thanks

Meredith (taking Sarah out of Lewis' arms): Come over here, honey

Stanley (pouring water over Sarah's head): I baptize you in the name of the father, son and holy spirit

(Delighted, baby Sarah cooes making everyone laugh)

Scene: Lewis and Meredith's house-Den

Lewis (changing Sarah's dirty diaper): I never knew babies could produce a lot of crap

Stanley: Out of all my children, Christian produced the most crap when he was a baby

20 year old Christian (yelling): DAD!

Stanley (laughing): I am sorry, Chris

Christian (to Lewis): Before Sarah was born, how long have you and Meryl tried having a baby?

Lewis (choked up): Meredith and I started trying ever since our honeymoon. Misfortune dealt us a very bad hand. We had lost hope until Sarah showed up on the scene.

Scene: The Kitchen

(The women are busy socializing and cooking dinner)

Meredith (hugging Olivia): Olive, I thank you for giving me the gift of life

Olivia (smiling): You are welcome

Anne: Olive, I support your decision to put Sarah up for an adoption

Olivia: My sacrifice was indeed a labor of love. I don't have any regrets about bringing Sarah into the world. God bless and protect my baby daddy wherever he may be at the moment.

Meredith: Someday Sarah will search for her birth father, Deacon Wilson

Olivia (looks out of the kitchen window): Deacon's car was just in the drive away. Now his car has left our property. I assume he changed his mind about coming into the house.

Anne: You and Deacon need to spend time apart

Olivia (choked up): My heart belongs to him. We created a life, he will always be apart of me.

Meredith: Olive, has your lady parts recovered from giving birth yet?

Olivia: Somewhat

Anne: The recovery process was really hard for me especially after the twins' birth. Lillian and Sky have been quite a hand full, but I still love them.

Meredith: By the way, today is the Twin's fifth birthday. 10-7-1960, we will never forget about this day.

(Energetic, Sky chases his twin sister, Lillian into the kitchen)

Anne: Sky and Lilly, please stop running in the kitchen

The Twins: We are sorry, mommy

Olivia (embracing the twins): Happy birthday, little Angels

The twins (holding very tightly onto Olivia): Olivia, we love you

Olivia (taking turns tickling Sky and Lillian): I love you too

* * *

Date: 4-21-2015

Place: Olivia and Deacon's house-The Backyard

Action: Sarah talks to her biological parents

Olivia (hugs and Kisses Sarah): Finally, you are all mine

Sarah: I won't be here long

Olivia: You can spend the night in the guest room if you want too

Sarah: Sorry...my trip has to be short

Deacon: You are a ghost drifting in and out of my life. We never have a chance to spend time with each other. I don't understand why you always have to be in a rush?

Sarah: You gave me up for an adoption. We don't have a relationship. Why should I build upon something that was never meant to exist in the first place?

Olivia: You cared enough to visit Deacon and me. Your kindness speaks volumes to me.

Sarah: Life is short. Who knows what can happen tomorrow? We can be alive today, but dead the next day.

Deacon: I miss my other family. I sacrificed them for Olivia and you. I wonder whatever happened to Lucille and Coral?

Olivia (taken aback): Lucille and Coral?!

Deacon: My other family

Sarah: John told me that you were apart of the resistance. Your destiny was similar to Kyle's fate. I bet Lucille and Coral are right back where they belong.

* * *

Date: 10-17-2017

Situation: Sarah develops a close relationship with her birth father (Deacon Wilson)

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Sarah receives a phone call from her dad

Scene: The Kitchen

(The phone rings and Sarah answers it)

Sarah: Hello, this is Sarah. Who is this?

Deacon (on the other line): Hello, Sarah. This is Deacon and I am your birth father.

(Speechless, Sarah breaks down in tears. She had been trying to get in touch with her father)

Deacon: Sarah, are you ok?

Sarah (sniffling): I am happy to hear your voice. You weren't around during my childhood.

Deacon: I available for you any time

Sarah: I am dying to meet you. When can we meet?

Deacon: Who is your favorite singer?

Sarah: My favorite singer is Sarah Mclachlan

Deacon: According to the newspaper, she is having a concert in the park. I live in LA so we can just meet up there.

Sarah: It sounds like a date

Deacon (hanging up the phone): Goodbye, I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Place: The Park

Event: The Concert

Sarah Mclachlan (singing to the audience): I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories.

(In the meantime, Sarah and Deacon are having a picnic. Sarah scans the crowds for any robots. Luckily, there are no robots around)

Deacon (eating a sandwich): Please tell me about your life

Sarah: I am a wife and mother

Deacon: I am happy for you

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Deacon: I am a car salesman. I am planning to move into a townhouse soon. I am deciding on a right perfect moment to propose to Olivia.

Sarah: My aunt...My birth mother will make such a wonderful bride. I am happy for all your successes, both present and future.

Deacon (choked up): I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most

Sarah (crying, she embraces Deacon): I forgive you

* * *

Date: 11-15-1973

Scenario: An airplane crash

Olivia Shepherd Wilson ((24) she stares at the passing clouds): All these clouds are pretty. I wonder if heaven is going to look like this?

Deacon Wilson ((26) he is trying to take a nap): Maybe, honey

Olivia (feels the plane starting to shake and rumble): Something is wrong

Deacon (wide awake and alert): Really?!

Olivia: Yes

The Pilot (over the intercom): Brace for impact. We are going down.

(Automatically, Olivia and Deacon put on their oxygen masks. Fire and debris consume the airplane. The airplane splits into two just like their young hearts.)

Scene: A barren field

Action: Severely wounded, Olivia lays in the wreckage of the plane. Broken limbs prevent Olivia from searching for Deacon. She screams out his name. He doesn't respond back to her. A good Samaritan discovers Olivia and helps her. She is reunited with Deacon at a local hospital. She has been with Deacon since she was sixteen. She is not going to forsake him now. Deacon awakes from his coma just in time for Thanksgiving. Sarah's parents (Olivia's sister Meredith and Lewis Connor) take care of them until they can provide for themselves.

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 11-24-2016

Special Event: Thanksgiving at Olivia and Deacon's house

Kitty and Chance: I am hungry

Cameron: Be patient, Children

Kyle (becoming frustrated, he rings the doorbell again): If Olivia wants us to come over then she should answer the door

Sarah (hearing footsteps): Olivia is coming

Derek: Finally!

John (giggling to himself): My family..

Olivia (67) she opens the door and embraces her family members): Welcome to my home!

Scene: The Dining Room

Action: Sarah notices Deacon (69) sitting at the table. Sarah gives Deacon a real tight bear hug. She is a little emotional because she has received not so great news about him from Olivia. According to Olivia, Deacon has early signs of Demetria. He has a huge cancerous mass in his stomach. He has been in and out of the nursing home.

Deacon (to Sarah): Why are you crying, sweetie?

Sarah (takes a seat next to Deacon): I am happy to see you again

Deacon: What is your name again?

Sarah: My name is Sarah

Deacon: Sarah, that's a pretty name

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Olivia: How about we go around the table and say what we are grateful for?

Meredith Connor (75): Liv, I am grateful for inviting me over for Thanksgiving dinner

Olivia: You are welcome

Lewis Connor (78): You are a fantastic cook

Olivia: Thanks

Kyle: Thank you for not kissing me

Olivia: You are welcome

Derek: Do you have any beer?

Olivia: I don't know. I will have to check the refrigerator.

John: You gave birth to my mom. You allowed Meredith and Lewis to raise her. Are you my grandma or aunt?

Olivia: I am whatever you make me to be

Cameron: I am with John

Olivia: Ok Cool

Kitty and Chance: Can we eat now?

Olivia: We must pray first, kids

Action: Olivia prays and then they all dig into their food. They have such a good time with each other that they spend Christmas and New Years Eve + Day together. 2017 is full of many upcoming births, weddings, and graduations for them.

* * *

Time Period: Another Flashback-Sarah's Family Reunion on Thanksgiving Day (11-22-2018)

Place: Olivia and Deacon's house

Scene 1: Outside

John: I have to use the bathroom

Cameron: I can sense your discomfort and the urgency

Derek: What the hell?

Kyle: I know, Derek

Chance (to Sarah): Mommy, I am cold

Kitty: Me too

Sarah (pulling Kitty and Chance close to her body): I will keep you warm

Olivia (merry, she opens the door): Hello, my loves

John (running pass Olivia): Thanks, but I have used the bathroom

(Olivia and the others are amused by this. Unlike previous times, Olivia doesn't hit on Kyle. Her main concern is Deacon who has been dealing with various health problems.)

Scene: The Den

Situation: The men including Deacon are watching a football game (The Atlanta Falcons Versus the New Orlean Saints)

Derek (yelling at the tv): Go Saints!

Kyle: Go Falcons

Sarah (sitting down beside Deacon): Hello

Deacon (embracing Sarah): Hello, honey

Sarah (becoming emotional for no apparent): I have heard about your health issues. We almost lost you. I almost lost you.

Deacon: I am here now and that is all that matters

Lewis (to Sarah): Where is my hug?

Sarah (embracing Lewis): Here it is. I love you.

Lewis: My princess, I love you too.

Irene (pulling Sarah away from the men): Please with me into the kitchen

Scene: The kitchen

Action: The women including Sarah and Cameron are helping to put the final touches on Thanksgiving Day dinner

Irene: You are surely happy

Sarah: I am very grateful

Irene: I have a new baby

Sarah (totally shocked): No way

Irene: God has been very kind to my husband and me this year

Sarah: Have you gotten rid of your son's ashes yet?

Irene: No. Your son Chance is the reincarnated version of my dead baby son.

Sarah: You're crazy. I don't believe you. Please leave my son out of this.

Irene: I was just joking with you. I have gotten rid of my son's ashes. I have a new grand baby.

Sarah: Ok

Meredith: Sarah, I thank you for attending Thanksgiving dinner this year

Sarah: You are welcome

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 7-14-2019

Scene 1: The Connor Reese House

Situation: John and Sarah are preparing to take Kitty and Chance to school

Sarah (giving Kitty and Chance their lunchboxes): You are going to love what I made for you to eat

Chance (getting excited): Did you put a cookie or a candy bar in my lunchbox?

Sarah (laughing): Maybe

Kitty: I bet you put something healthy into our lunchboxes

Sarah: Sure

John: Are you ready to go?

Sarah: I thank you for your concern, but I can handle with driving alone

John: We can't afford another car crash

Sarah (giving into John): I understand, honey

Scene 2: The school

Kitty and chance (getting out of the car): Bye, John and mommy

John: Bye

Sarah: Bye and I love you, my babies

John (to Sarah): I knew you had this driving thing down. Your confidence is coming back.

Sarah: Whenever will you let me off the hook?

John: It all depends on you

Sarah: I thank you for your help. I am trying to love, trust, and forgive myself.

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Action: An emotional Kyle greet John and Sarah at the front door

Kyle (embracing Sarah): Your aunt and birth mother Olivia called the house. She said Deacon passed away.

Sarah (shocked and devastated, she pushes Kyle away): No! You are lying. Olivia told me that Deacon was getting better. I just visited him at the hospital. He was expecting to receive a new heart.

John (embracing Sarah): Mom...

Sarah (resisting John): You will never understand

John: Just try to trust me

Cameron (approaching Sarah): I am sorry for your loss. I knew your uncle and birth father Deacon once. He was apart of the resistance army. He was a good man.

Sarah (yelling at Cameron): Shut Up!

Cameron (feeling a little hurt): I am sorry

Derek (to Cameron): You will never have a heart or soul

(Depressed, Sarah isolates herself from her family until it time to pick up Kitty and Chance from school. They brighten up her day)

Scene: The Connor Reese House

(Sarah's unusual silence and brief moments of sadness worry and bother Kitty and Chance)

Kitty (putting away her lunchbox): Mommy, why are you sad?

Sarah (lying through her tears): I am fine

Chance: Who died?

Sarah (still lying as she puts away Chance's lunchbox): Nobody has died, sweetheart

John: Mom, please stop dancing around the truth

Sarah (becoming agitated and annoyed with John): I am fine

John (to the children): Grandpa Deacon has died

(Suddenly the children start crying. Kyle, Derek, and Cameron tend to them)

Sarah (yelling): JOHN!

John: I am sorry

(Days later, on the airplane, Kyle held and cuddled Sarah like a baby. She was in so much agony and pain. His heart along with others' hearts bled for her. Eventually Sarah was able to find the light. She provided comfort for Olivia who was struggling to live without Deacon.)


	11. Let Me Tend To My Wife & Your Mother

Kyle's p.o.v

Sarah is in real bad shape. Deacon's death, the abortion, and tracking down Skynet have been

weighing heavily on Sarah. Derek suggests I should give her space. John wants to take my place

at her side. I am like let me tend to my wife and your mother.


	12. My Adoptive Children

Date: 8-8-2019

Derek's p.o.v

Nobody except for me cares about the kids. I am not their father, but I prepare them for the real

world. I make sure Kitty and Chance are prepared for school. I cook breakfast for them.

Besides breakfast, they love it when I drive them to school.


	13. His and Her Stable Rock

Derek's p.o.v

His and her stable rock

An ordinary superhero

My inner warrior

A daily struggle but a worthwhile journey

My personal endurance


	14. Maybe It is Meant To Be This Way

Derek's p.o.v

I am his and her only stable rock.

Maybe it is meant to be this way forever.

You assume I am trying to take your place.

How can you blame me for lending a helping

hand? Maybe it is meant to be this way forever.

You take me for granted everyday.


	15. Exploring Uncharted Territory

Sarah's p.o.v

All of my hope is gone. I am

in really bad shape. I have reached

the end of my rope. I am running to

catch my breath, perhaps cheat death

once again. Exploring uncharted territory,

I try to find a soft place to land. You lend

me a helping hand.


	16. Now I Am Ready to Let You All The Way In

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: The Door bell rings and Kyle answers the door. James Ellison is standing outside on the porch.

James: Hello, Kyle

Kyle (looking for other police cars): Are your friends here?

James: No. I am alone this time. This is not a set up.

Kyle (quickly ushers James into the house): Thats good. We have been expecting you.

James: Who needs my help this time around?

Kyle (leading James into the living room): She is right here. She needs your help. I contacted you on her behalf.

James (stunned and shocked): Sarah?!

Sarah (embracing James): Hello old friend

James (sitting down the couch): How may I help you today?

Sarah (sitting in a chair across from James): You are cool with God. You can intercede on my behalf.

James: What has been troubling you?

Sarah (choked up): I had an abortion when I was sixteen. My past has caught up with me. Adding to the drama, my birth dad is dead. I am losing track of Skynet.


	17. This Storm and Darkness Will Pass Over

James' p.o.v

Beautifully broken,

her faith has been shaken.

She cries and screams for

all of heaven to hear. I fear

she may hurt herself. She is

my friend even as the end draws

near to us. I believe this storm and

darkness will pass over soon.


	18. My Ever-present Deep Secret Regret

Sarah's p.o.v

I have fallen so much from grace

that I am actually broken and split

into two. Now here I am stuck in a

holding pattern. My ever-present

deep secret regret lingers around

like a ghost.


	19. Her Other Heart, Her Other Son

**Time Period: Flashbacks Post The Abortion (Francis' death)**

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Place: Sarah's bedroom

A teenage Kyle (crawling through Sarah's bedroom window): I didn't you in class today.

A teenage Sarah (choked up): Apart of myself has died. I am still recovering from the procedure. The doctor and my parents suggested for me to stay home today.

Kyle (laying down beside Sarah on the bed): I never knew an abortion could hurt or cost so much

Sarah: I apologize for killing our baby. What any good can come from this?

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): I forgive you. You did what had to be done. It was your body and choice.

Sarah (crying): Sometimes I wonder what could've been.

**Time Period: Flashback 2**

Place: A High school-Cafeteria

Kyle (greets Sarah with a hug and a kiss): Hello

Sarah (sitting down at the table): Life is hard

Kyle: I am glad and grateful that you have joined me for lunch

Sarah (playing around with her food): I am so worthless and undeserving

Kyle: You are not eating your food. What is burdening you?

Sarah (choked up): The abortion has been weighing heavily on my mind. It was a bad idea. I should've chosen adoption.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Our baby is with God and his angels. They will take care of our baby for us.

Sarah (trying to fight back tears): Kyle, you didn't sin in this situation. I wonder if I will go to hell for having an abortion?

Kyle: It was your body and choice. God gave you freewill. He will understand. He will grant you mercy and grace.

(Well deep into depression, Sarah cries and runs out of the lunchroom. Kyle follows Sarah outside. She falls apart in his arms.)

Time Period: A Flashback Post John's conception

Situation: Sarah learns that Kyle is dead and she is pregnant

Place: Sarah's recovery room

Sarah (wakes up crying and calling out for Kyle): REESE!

A doctor: So you know Kyle Reese?

Sarah: Yes

A Doctor: Ambulance workers brought you and him to the hospital. You and him were in real bad shape. They said you and him were involved in a fire at a local factory.

Sarah: How is Reese doing?

Doctor: Kyle Reese is dead

Sarah (devastated): NO!

(Sarah is in such disarray that a nurse is brought in to calm her down)

The nurse (restraining Sarah): Please calm down, Sarah.

Sarah (hysterical): Why should I relax when the greatest love of my life is dead?

Doctor: You are pregnant

(Sarah struggles to wrap her mind around Kyle's death and her pregnancy. A new discovery, Kyle's pocketbook, provides clarity for her. Sarah realizes she is John Connor's mother.)

Time Period: A Flashback- Before and After John's birth

Action: Sarah had the best and sweetest dream ever. She dreamt she encountered a baby angel in heaven. She was a mother figure for this baby. The baby became attached to Sarah and vice versa. The sound of John crying on the baby monitor threshed her back into reality.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

**Place: General John Connor's Camp- The Family Quarters**

Situation: On most nights, Francis slept like a baby. Sometimes he would get out of bed to use the bathroom. Sarah could hear all the commotion happening in the bathroom. Somehow the silence felt uneasy and unbearable for Sarah this night. Her conscience warned something was wrong. Francis wasn't in his room. He went out for late night stroll or someone kidnapped him. The security cameras showed Francis being taken against his will to a Skynet work camp. John led an army of resistance fighters including Derek and Kyle into battle. Derek and Kyle rescued a young male captive that was on the brink of death. They were unsure if he was Francis or not.

**Place: John Connor's Camp**

Situation: Kyle and Derek have rescued Francis (a former prisoner of war) from a Skynet work camp

Francis (running into Sarah's arms): Mom

Sarah (grateful and relieved): You are alive

Francis: Thank God

**Time Period: Still in the alternate universe**

Place: A Cemetery

Situation: The Funeral and Burial of The Unknown Soldier aka the unidentified young male captive

Kyle: I apologize that I brought our son home dead instead of alive

Sarah: How did you know if he was our son Francis?

Kyle: I knew it in my heart

Sarah: I will continue to have doubt until otherwise

Kyle: What will change your mind?

Sarah: His resurrection

Kyle: Anything is possible with time travel

Sarah: It is not that easy

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Sarah struggles to wrap her mind around Francis' resurrection, whether in life or death.

* * *

** Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Date: 9-21-2019**

Scene: The Connor Reese House- Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Kyle (tickling and fondling Sarah): Wake up, honey

Sarah (feeling tired, weary, and depressed): I wish I could've died in my sleep last night. Why must I wake up and embrace this new day?

Kyle (becoming concerned): Are you suicidal?

Sarah: I don't know

Kyle: And thats the scary part

Sarah: Please let me go back to sleep

Kyle: Today is Kitty's first day of fifth grade. Chance is going to the 2nd or 3rd grade. Have you made their lunch or did anything else for them?

Sarah: Why does it matter? Everything is vanity and going to burn someday.

Kyle (getting out of bed to wash up and put on clothes): I take your answer as a no

Sarah: Goodbye, Reese

(Kyle wants to help Sarah, but he has to make sure the children are ready for school)

Scene: Downstairs in the kitchen

Kitty and Chance (running into Kyle's arms): Daddy...

Kyle: Hello, my little angels

Derek: Your kids are no angels

Kyle (yelling at Derek): DEREK!

Derek (laughing): I'm sorry

Kyle: I forgive you

Kitty and Chance (looking around for Sarah): Where is mommy?

Kyle: Mom is preoccupied at the moment

John: She is probably having one of her down days. I blame it on those pills.

Kyle: JOHN!

John: I am sorry

Kyle: Whatever is this family coming to?

Derek: How long are you going to live with her?

Kyle: Please not in front of the children

Derek: They need to know that their mom is not perfect

Kyle: Shut up, Derek!

Derek: You need to wake up

Cameron: Who is going to take the kids to school?

John: I will

Kyle: I disagree

Derek: I will

Kyle: No. They are better off with me.

(Kyle grabs the kids' lunch bags and then drives them to school)

* * *

Scene 2

Place: A Doctor's Office-Check Up

Doctor: How many pregnancies have you had?

Sarah: Why does the number matter?

Doctor: I need the information for your medical history. I also need the information for the exam just in case I find any leftover scar tissue.

Sarah: I have had four pregnancies

Doctor: So you have four children

Sarah: I had an abortion when I was sixteen. I have three children now. I have one young adult and two young kids.

Doctor: I understand

* * *

Time Period: After The Doctor's office-Tomb of The Unknown Soldier (Francis)

Sarah (startled by John's presence): JOHN!

John: I became worried when you didn't come home. You didn't answer my texts or phone calls. I knew I would find you here.

Sarah: The past has been weighing heavily on me. I apologize for keeping you waiting.

John: Have you been thinking about the abortion?

Sarah: Yes. The doctor asked about my pregnancies. I told her that I had four pregnancies including the abortion.

John: It is strange how things always tend to follow you and catch up with you

Sarah: Sometimes I wonder what your older brother Francis would've been like

John: What were the test results?

Sarah: I don't know yet


	20. My Little Heart That Cared So Much

Date: October 3, 2019 (Sarah's 54th birthday)

Scene: The Kitchen

Kitty (panicky, she runs into the kitchen): Dad, mom is coming downstairs. Is her birthday cake and cookies done yet?

Kyle (finishing decorating the cake and cookies): Just breathe, Kit. The cake and cookies are almost ready.

Kitty (putting candle number 54 on the cake): Dad, I thank you for helping me with the cake. Mom is really going to love this.

Kyle: You are a creative little girl

Kitty: Thanks

Kyle: You will be turning ten in two or three months. I remember you were born five days before Christmas.

Kitty: I am looking forward to Thanksgiving, my birthday, and Christmas.

Kyle: As for now, let's celebrate your mom's birthday

(Kyle carries the finished cake into the dining room. Kitty places a birthday card, a box of chocolates, and another box containing a fashioner (a type of fancy hat) on the table. Kyle places another box containing new boots on the floor. The smell of cake and cookies draw Sarah into the dining room. Kyle and Kitty sing happy birthday to her. The rest of the family follow their lead. Sarah is emotional, but grateful.)

Time Period: Still 10/3/2019-Later on That Night

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

Sarah (knocking on the bedroom door): May I come in?

Kitty (in her pajamas, she stops reading briefly): Yes

Sarah: Your dad said my birthday celebration was all your idea

Kitty: It was my idea, but Dad deserves credit too. He helped me with the cake and cookies.

Sarah: Thanks anyway

Kitty: You are welcome

Sarah (hugging and kissing Kitty goodnight): I love you

Kitty (loosening her grip on Sarah): I love you too

Scene 2: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah (putting on her pajamas): I'm tired. It has been a very long day.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's bra): I have a special gift for you. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (undressing Kyle): I know what you mean

(Kyle kisses Sarah so passionately that she can't resist him. They bang each other until they fall asleep.)


	21. Their Only Chance To Reshape The Future

Time Period: A Flashback

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 3-7-2011

Time Period: Nighttime-Before the brutal attack

Place: The Connor Reese house

Action: Kyle catches Sarah before she leaves the house

Kyle (suspicious): Where are you going?

Sarah (gathering up her guns): I found a lead on Skynet

Kyle (excited): Cool

Sarah: I have to go on this mission alone

Kyle: Whoever shall protect you?

Sarah: I can take care of myself

Kyle: I don't believe you. Since we are now married, I need to look after you.

Sarah: I will call if I need any reinforcements

Kyle (worried): I don't want to find your dead body anywhere. I am afraid to lose you. I want you to stay as close to me as possible.

Sarah (with a sigh): Overprotective husbands

Kyle (in a jokingly but serious way): Rebellious wives..

Sarah (walking out of the front door): I'll talk to you later

Kyle (yelling behind Sarah): I love you

Sarah (getting into her jeep): I love you too

* * *

Scene: Late Night-In Winston's Van

Situation: Winston is abusing and violating Sarah

Winston (forcing himself more deeper inside Sarah): I love you

Sarah (crying and screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Winston (holding Sarah's neck): Be quiet

Sarah (fighting Winston off her body): Get off Me

Winston (restraining Sarah): You are going nowhere. You are stuck with me.

(Eventually, Winston becomes tired of banging Sarah. When Winston is asleep, Sarah escapes)

* * *

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Sarah (hysterical, she bangs on the door): Someone please open the door

Kyle (opening the door): Hello love, your presence has been greatly missed.

Sarah (running pass Kyle, she goes upstairs to take a bath): I am not in the mood for a conversation. A shower should be able to ease my pain.

Kyle (chasing after Sarah) Please don't take too long in the bathroom. I will be waiting for you in bed. Do you know what I mean?

Scene: The Bed

Sarah (wearing pajamas, she crawls into bed): I want to rest in peace tonight and never wake up

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah's body): Lets make love

Sarah (angry, she pushes Kyle off her body): Please don't touch me

Kyle (laying down on his side of the bed): Sarah, what is on your mind? I am here if you want to talk.

Sarah (falling asleep): Goodnight

* * *

Date: 3-8-2011

Scene: The Garage

Kyle (placing a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on a nearby table): These condiments are for you to enjoy

Sarah (frustrated, she keeps on hitting her punching bag): I thank you for your kindness, but I don't deserve your generosity

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): I love you

Sarah (punching Kyle in the eye): I thought I told you don't touch me

Kyle (using a hand to cover up his black eye): Sarah, what is the matter with you? You have never hit me before.

Sarah (choked up, she stutters): I am sorry

Kyle (walking out of the garage to get ice for his eye): I don't forgive you

Sarah (crying, she yells behind Kyle): I am sorry

Scene: The kitchen

Derek (walking into the kitchen to get beer out the refrigerator): Good morning, you look like hell

Kyle (applying ice to his black eye): Sarah punched me in the eye. I love Sarah, she needs to stop losing her memory.

Derek (taking a sip of beer): Did you hit Sarah back?

Kyle: I don't abuse women. I'm not that type of guy

Derek: Maybe I should teach Sarah a lesson. I can knock some sense into Sarah's brain if you want me to.

Kyle (laughing): No Thanks

Derek: However will Sarah learn her lesson?

Kyle: I will allow my words to break her heart

Sarah (emotional, she enters the kitchen and confesses): Winston raped me last night

(Shocked, Derek doesn't know what to say. Sympathetic, Kyle's heart bleeds for Sarah until reality sets in)

Kyle: Wow, that's quite a shock to the system

Derek (walking out of the kitchen): I will leave you guys alone to talk

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): I am damaged goods

Kyle (resisting Sarah): I always knew this thing, rape would happen. How many times did I tell you to never travel alone at nighttime?

Sarah (sobbing): I have been violated. Where you when I needed you the most? Are you saying that the r*** was all my fault?

Kyle: You got yourself into this mess. You can save yourself.

Sarah (complaining): How can you be so coldhearted?

Kyle: How can you be so dumb?

(Heartbroken, Sarah runs upstairs to their bedroom where she cries herself to sleep)

* * *

(Possible Flash forward)

Date: 3-23-2011

Time of day: Nighttime

Place: An abandoned warehouse

Situation: Winston is tied up to a chair. John, Derek and Kyle are torturing him. The three men confront Winston about Sarah's r***.

Kyle (angry, he repeatedly pushes Winston in the face): YOU R*** MY WIFE. NOW SHE IS PREGNANT.

Winston (unsympathetic): Sarah deserved it

Derek (points a gun at Winston's head): Sarah drives me crazy, but I will hate anyone who violates her. You don't deserve to stay alive.

Winston (pressuring Derek) : I dare you to kill me right now

John (using a knife to cut off Winston's fingers): You violated my mother. Now you must pay for your sins.

(Dying, Winston eventually surrenders. A gun bullet to the head takes him out of the world. Derek, Kyle and John return home in good spirits. Even though Winston is gone, Sarah still carries his seed. She is afraid to get close to anyone especially Kyle)

* * *

Date: 11-11-2011

(Sarah pushes one more time and the baby enters the world without making much noise. The doctor gives the deformed baby to a nurse. Kyle and Sarah become worried.)

Sarah (crying): Why can't I hold my baby? Whats wrong with him?

Doctor: The baby is deformed

Kyle: Deformed?!

Doctor: The baby has Down Syndrome

Sarah (sobbing, she begs the doctor): I love my son. Please let me see him.

Nurse (places Chance in Sarah's arms): Here is your son

Sarah (to Chance): You are such a miracle

Kyle: Are you sure you want to keep him?

Sarah (holding Chance close to her heart): Yes

Kyle: Who knew we would befall this, Down Syndrome?

Sarah: Chance Joseph Reese is alive. I will give him a chance like his name implies.

(Joyful, Kyle and Sarah are so in love with Chance that they forget he has Down's Syndrome. Sarah learns to forget about both Winston and her rape)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Year: 2019

Sarah's p.o.v

Traveling through rough seas, his and her only chance to reshape the future. A love so sweet and pure, nevertheless merciful grace. Beautifully broken, our past history is well spoken for. I know we can't start over from the beginning. Hope knocks on the door of my heart anyway. Even at this present moment, things are beginning to turn around.


	22. The War Inside and Outside My Mind

Sarah's p.o.v

My dark fate

An ever-growing wildfire

The war inside and outside my mind

Humming and lingering somewhere out there

A different greater higher calling

Running to keep up with the sign of the times

My personal choice and freewill

One impending huge breakdown or breakthrough

Numerous shakeups and wake up calls

Your and mine daily lightbulb moments


	23. To Pay It Forward

Scene: An elementary school-the car rider lane

Kitty (holding Chance's hand, she escorts him to Sarah's car): Come on, Chance. Mom is waiting for us.

Chance: ok

Molly (in the company of friends, she calls out Kitty): Kitty, your grandma is here to pick up you and your ugly brother.

Kitty (angry, she yells back at Molly): The lady is my mom. She is not my grandma. My brother is not ugly.

(Molly and her friends stop taunting Kitty immediately)

Scene: Sarah's car on the ride home

Sarah (driving the car): How was school?

Chance: My teacher gave me an award for being a good student.

Sarah: Congrats, Chance

Chance: Thanks

Sarah: How was your day, Kit?

Kitty: School was okay for me

Sarah: Why was school okay for you?

Kitty: Chance and I encountered Molly in the car riders' lane. Molly was with her friends. Molly called you our grandma. She also said that Chance was ugly.

Chance (choked up): I am ugly

Sarah: Chance, you are not ugly. You and Kitty shouldn't listen to Molly. I am not your grandma. I am your mom.

Scene: The House-The Driveway

(Kacey comes over with the family dog Hobo (has been missing for many days, but Kacey has just found her) while Sarah and the kids are getting out of the car)

Kacey: Guess who I found in my backyard?

Kitty and Chance (hugging Hobo): HOBO!

Sarah: Thanks for bringing Hobo back home

Kacey: You are welcome. You reunited me with my lost dog. I wanted to pay it, the kindness, forward.

Sarah (studying Kacey): You are glowing

Kacey (placing a hand over her stomach): I am pregnant. I am twenty weeks along. Trevor and me are expecting our third child. The baby is due in February of 2020.

Sarah (embracing Kacey): Congrats

Kacey: Thanks

Sarah: I have three kids. I can help you if you have any questions or concerns about raising three kids.

Kacey (walking back home): Thanks. I will talk to you later. 

Situation: Right after Kacey's pregnancy announcement and Hobo's return home

Scene: The Den

(Kyle is thrilled to see Hobo again. He plays around with the dog a little bit before handing her over the kids)

Kyle: Where did you find Hobo?

Sarah: Hobo was in Kacey's backyard. Kacey brought Hobo back home to us.

Kyle: Thats so sweet of kacey

Sarah: Kacey wanted to pay it, the kindness forward. By the way, she is expecting her and Trevor's third baby. The baby is due in February of 2020.

Kyle: So Kacey is twenty weeks along, perhaps five months.

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: I remember when you were in that stage of the game

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Sarah is 20 weeks-five months pregnant with Kitty

(Nauseous, she gets out bed. She runs to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet)

Sarah: OH Not Again

Kyle (offering Sarah a peppermint) You can chew this

Sarah (chewing on the peppermint) : Thanks

Kyle: You're in your fifth month. You should be over morning sickness by now.

Sarah (flushing the toilet): In addition to being pregnant, I also have cancer

Kyle: I understand

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Sarah is 20 weeks pregnant with Chance. She has been on 48 hour for attempting to kill herself.

Kyle: When you are pregnant with Kitty, you had cancer. You didn't attempt to  
kill yourself. What has changed?

Sarah: I was violated

* * *

The Time Period: The Present Reality

Kyle: Earth to Sarah?

Sarah: I am here

Kyle: How was the drive home?

Sarah: The drive home was easy breezy. There were no accidents.

Kyle: Were there any new updates with the kids?

Sarah: The teacher awarded Chance for being a good student. Molly tormented Kitty as usual.

Kyle: I would love to have a little chat with Molly someday

* * *

(The next day Kitty doesn't go to school. She has a cold. Sarah picks up het classwork/homework from Class.)

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

Sarah (giving Kitty bottled water): You must stay hydrated

Kitty (resting in bed and drinking the water): I am sick, but I don't want to miss school

Sarah: You can go back to school tomorrow

* * *

(Years later a teenage Kitty wears winter gear so that she may not get a cold or even worse. She and Jasper aka Jazz volunteer at a local food pantry that exists to help out resistance fighters' families.)

* * *

Action: Sarah checks on John and Kitty (10) who are sleeping before she reads Chance (8) a bedtime story (its a nightly tradition)

Scene: Chance's bedroom

Sarah (reading the final chapter of a book): The prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end.

Chance (in his pjs): Thanks for reading to me, mommy

Sarah (placing the book on the book shelf): You are welcome, honey

Chance (looking around for his teddy bear): Where is my teddy bear?

Sarah (finds the teddy bear and gives it to Chance): Here is your teddy bear

Chance (holding the teddy bear close to his body): Thanks again

(Sarah hugs and kisses Chance goodnight. She looks outside the window and notices a suspicious dark figure heading to the basement. She runs outside to confront the person or thing. There is no trace of the object. Sarah stumbles upon names including Kitty's name that are written in blood on the basement wall. The rest of her family took the situation very lightly. They considered it to be child's play. So tired of trying to make them understand, Sarah snapped.)


	24. The Longest Stormy Night

Place: The Basement

Sarah (angry and annoyed, she bangs on the wall): There are names written in blood on the wall

Derek: So what?

Sarah: Why didn't you kill whoever wrote these names on the wall?

Derek: You should've stopped him or whatever. You are so lazy.

Sarah (yelling at Derek): Shut Up!

Derek: No, you shut up!

Sarah: Derek I swear to God

Derek: I dare to you hit me

Kyle (standing between Sarah and Derek): Please don't argue in front of the kids. I swear to God. I will kill you both.

(Sarah and Derek are totally shocked and speechless. John breaks through the silence)

John: Dad, I never knew you had a dark side.

Kyle: I apologize for frightening you. Sometimes I have to walk in my authority.

Cameron: Thanks for explaining

Kyle: No problem

Cameron: I suggest we start with those whose names are on top of the list.


	25. I Apologize For Making You Feel Unsafe

Time Period: Later That Night

Action: Sarah and Kyle are preparing for bed

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's clothes and lips): I love you

Sarah (resisting Kyle): Don't touch me

Kyle (taken aback): Why are you resisting my touch?

Sarah (becoming emotional and fearful): You are capable of killing me

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): I apologize for making you feel unsafe


	26. If You Shall Ever Change Your Mind

Sarah's p.o.v

You have apologized for making me feel unsafe.

If you shall ever change your mind one day, please

don't let me pay for it. You have such kind eyes.

They are as blue as the ocean. I know you don't

mean me no harm.


	27. Transcending Twilight

Time Period: From October To December 20th

Sarah's p.o.v

Transcending twilight, an all too familiar feeling, a haunting spirit of the night.

Your representative, the ghost in your shadow, puts on a one man show.


	28. Our Possible Endgame

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: April 10, 2009

Place: A Hide Out Place-A Rental House

Action: John spends his time in the garage with Cameron. He attempts to fix Cameron by rebooting her system. Derek, Kyle, and Sarah get lost in the news. They are figuring out what to do  
next with their lives.

Sarah (resting her head on Kyle's shoulder): Today has been long and crazy but worthwhile.

Kyle (Squeezing Sarah's hand): I am glad and thankful to be reunited with you

Derek: What is the next step?

Kyle: What do you mean?

Derek: What is our game plan for how we are going to stop Skynet?

Sarah: Catherine is back home. She and James are taking good care of Savannah. John Henry is off the grid, perhaps dead. John has Cameron's chip. Cameron will be one hundred percent again. Skynet is no longer hunting us. We are safe for now. We can be a family at last.

Derek: I don't believe you

Sarah (to Kyle): We have a lot of catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Kyle: Yes. I understand.

Derek: You can change the future if you have a baby

Sarah: Cameron once said I died from cancer in the future.  
I don't care about my fate right now. What I do at this present moment is my body and choice.

John (showing off a new and improved Cameron ): She is alive

(Sarah and Kyle are so obsessed with each other that they pay little attention to John, Cameron, and Derek.)

Scene: A bedroom upstairs

(Love-baby making music (rock music coming from a playlist on Kyle's cellphone) plays in the background)

Sarah: The music is playing. What are you waiting for?

Kyle: I am waiting for you to make the first move

Sarah: An eternity has passed since I made love to a man especially you. I don't know where to begin.

Kyle: We can change the future. Are you sure you want to do this?

Sarah: Definitely

(Sarah gives Kyle her response with a long passionate kiss. Kyle takes it as a yes. They bang each other until there is no more energy left in their bodies. They fall asleep in each other's arms. They dream about getting married and having a baby (perhaps a daughter) someday. They never expected for Cancer to interfere with their plans.)

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Pre Kitty's birth at the new house

Action: The door bell rings and a slightly pregnant Sarah (battling both cancer and morning sickness) attempts to answer the door

Kyle (opening the door): I got this, love

Sarah (sitting down on the couch in the den) Thanks

James (entering the house) hello Kyle and Sarah

Kyle and Sarah: hello

James: I have brought Catherine and Savannah with me. John Henry is still Mia.

Sarah (nauseous, she runs upstairs to use the bathroom) please excuse me

James, Catherine, and Savannah: ok

Kyle: Sarah is pregnant. She has cancer too. We have decided to keep the baby. We are planning to get married soon.

James: Congratulations

Kyle: Well thanks

Savannah: Congrats again. I just wanted to tell Ms. Sarah thank you.

Kyle: I will tell her thank you on your behalf

Catherine: I have seen that you and her have changed the future. I wonder what the future will hold for all of us?

Kyle: John, Cameron, and Derek are out of the house. I think they have found a lead on Skynet.

Catherine (to James): I miss our boy John Henry. Hopefully we will be reunited soon.

James: He is not my boy. He is not my son.

Catherine: I remember we gave him life

James: I can't recall

(After James, Catherine, and Savannah leave, Kyle checks on Sarah. Sarah is having a hard time with the pregnancy again. She doesn't know how long she can endure this le's heart bleeds for Sarah. They count down the days to their wedding and their daughter's birth. Years later when Kitty is grown (9 ongoing 10) Sarah undergoes a hysterectomy.)


	29. A Huge Turning Point: The Holidays 2019

**The Holidays 2019/2020**

**Holiday 1: Halloween 10-31-2019**  
**Situation: A Haunted House and A Fake Psychiatric Breakdown**

Action: Sarah and Derek have returned home with the kids from running errands all day long. The house is dark and gloomy. They are attacked, perhaps ransacked by three people in masks. Sarah and Derek minus the kids are held hostage in the basement.

Place: The Basement

Cameron (removing Derek's blindfold): Wake Up

Derek (trying to move his arms and hands that are tied to a chair): You have me tied up. I swear to God I will kill you.

Cameron: You can't kill me

Derek: But I can try

John: You are weak against her

Derek: John, what the hell?

John: Derek

Derek: It is Uncle Derek to you, boy

John: I am not a boy. I am a grown man.

Derek (to Kyle): Your son disrespected me

Kyle: So what?

Derek: You are unbelievable

Kyle (pointing a knife to Derek's hand): I'll cut off your fingers

Derek: Are you intoxicated or on drugs? Is this a bad dream or a Halloween prank?

Kyle: Would you prefer for me to set you on fire?

Derek: You are crazy, foolish, and dumb

Kyle (walking toward Sarah): I guess I will hurt you then

Sarah (wearing a blindfold): I can hear you, but I can't see you

Kyle (removing Sarah's blindfold): You have pretty eyes, my love

Sarah: Are you playing a prank on Derek and me?

Kyle (pointing a knife to Sarah's throat): Maybe

(The sound of nearby police cars makes Kyle, Cameron, and John to snap out of character. The kids come out hiding.)

* * *

**Holiday: Veterans Day-Chance's 8th birthday**

Place: The House

Scene: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Kyle (fondling Sarah): Humm...

Sarah (loosening her grip on Kyle): Halloween was super crazy. The hostage situation, was it a prank or were you actually trying to kill Derek and me?

Kyle: It was a prank. John, Cameron, and I wanted to scare you and Derek.

Action: Kyle, Derek, John, and Chance are preparing to leave for Dennys

Sarah (helping Chance to put on his coat): Happy birthday. I remember I pushed you out of my body and into this world eight years ago.

Chance (puzzled and confused): What do you mean by you pushed me out of your body and into this world?

Sarah (touching Chance's cheek): You are just too young to understand

Chance: okay, mommy

Kyle (leading Chance toward the front door): Come on, buddy. Lets go to Dennys.

Chance (excited): Yay!

Derek (annoyed and yet amused): Kids

John: They are alright

* * *

**Holiday: Thanksgiving**

**Place: Sarah's parents' house**

**Holiday: Thanksgiving**

Place: Sarah's parents' house

Action: Chance wanders around the house (really big) looking for Sarah. He bumps into Irene (a friend of the family)

Irene: Hello, my sweet angel boy Chance

Chance: Who are you?

Irene: My name is Irene. I am a friend of the family.

Chance: I am looking for my mom. Have you seen her?

Irene (leading Chance into the kitchen): I think she is in the kitchen. She is preparing Thanksgiving dinner with your grandma.

Chance (embracing Sarah): Mommy

Sarah (to Irene): I thank you for bringing my son to me

Irene: You are welcome

Meredith (Sarah's mom): If only my sister Olivia was here?

Sarah: I assume she has taken Deacon's loss very hard. My heart bleeds for her.

Meredith: Olivia wasn't sure if she would attend Thanksgiving dinner this year

Situation: Dinner

Meredith (praying): Dear Lord, we thank you for the meal and this time of fellowship. We pray you may continue to bless and protect my sister Olivia who lives next door in Jesus' name amen.

Sarah (shocked, she jumps right out of her seat): Olivia lives right next door. I can't believe this.

Meredith: After Deacon's death, Olivia decided to move closer to your dad and me.

Sarah (leaving the table): I am going to visit her right now

Lewis: Sarah Jeanne Connor! Sit down and eat your meal. We eat as a family.

Sarah: I don't care

Meredith: Olivia is very unwell. She is not mentally stable.

Sarah: How can you say that about your sister and my aunt-birth mom?

Meredith: I want to prepare you

Sarah (walking toward the front door): I will see how crazy she is for myself

**Scene: Olivia's house (located right next door)**

Olivia (opening the door for Sarah): Hello, my baby and Deacon's legacy aka his seed

Sarah: How did you know I was coming to visit you?

Olivia (closing the door behind Sarah): I felt your spirit

Sarah: I understand

Olivia (giving Deacon's urn to Sarah to hold): Say hello to your uncle and birth father

Sarah (talking to Deacon's ashes): Hello Dad

Olivia (speaking on behalf of Deacon): Your dad says hello and I love you

Sarah: Do you want to join the rest of the family and me for Thanksgiving Dinner?

Olivia (asking Deacon): Honey, should I join Sarah and the rest of the family for Thanksgiving Dinner?

Sarah: What is his response?

Olivia: Deacon said I can join you and the rest of the family for dinner

Sarah: Well Thank You

Olivia: You are welcome

(Olivia leaves Deacon's urn (containing his ashes) at home. She enjoys spending time with Sarah and the rest of the family.)

* * *

**Scene: A Bedroom**

Action: The sun casts a heavenly like glow upon her sleeping pregnant body. He is captivated by her beauty even if her mood and body shape have changed dramatically. He gently rubs her growing baby bump, a tiny miracle that they created. He looks forward to the day when she will give birth and they will bond with their baby. As for right now, they are trying to reach the safe zone.

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Date: 12-13-2019**

Scene: A Bedroom

Sarah (wakes up and catches Kyle looking at her): I had a dream about you and now here you are

Kyle: You are beautiful even when you are sleeping

Sarah: Please stop watching me sleep. Please stop invading my dreams. Thats creepy.

Kyle: John told me that you have watched him sleep. What is up with that?

Sarah: It is a mother and son bonding thing. I want to make sure that he is still alive and breathing.

Kyle: That's creepy and yet necessary

Sarah (getting out of bed to wash up and to finish packing for the hospital): Today is a big day for us, mostly me.

Kyle (following Sarah's lead): You are going to a hysterectomy today

Sarah (becoming a little emotional): yeah

Kyle: Your baby making days are long over and gone. I will miss witnessing you give birth. Those were surely crazy and fun times back then. We should've had a third child.

Sarah: We already have three children. Three is enough for me.

Kyle: Technically speaking, Chance is not my biological child.

Sarah: You signed the birth certificate. Chance has your last name. How can you deny your own flesh and blood? Have you ever thought it was possible for him to be your actual biological child?

Kyle: Winston raped you and impregnated you unless the penetration wasn't complete. I remember we had sex several times before then. Who knows?

Sarah: There is a slight chance that you are the father

(Kyle remains lost, confused, and shocked until other wise. He bids the kids (heading off to school) farewell. John and Kyle take Sarah to the hospital while Derek and Cameron drive the kids to school).

**Scene: Derek's truck- The School-Drivers' lane-Drop off**

Chance (excited): Yay! School!

Cameron: Chance, why are you so happy?

Chance: Cammie, I love school

Cameron: Thanks for explaining

Kitty: I miss my mom. I want to go back home.

Derek: You can't go back home. Your parents wouldn't want you to miss school.

Kitty (getting out of the car with Chance): Ok

Derek and Cameron: Bye

Kitty and Chance: Bye

(As usual Molly shows up and bothers Kitty and Chance)

Molly: Where is your grandma? Who was that young couple?

Kitty: My mom is not my grandma. My mom is having major surgery today. My uncle and my sister-aunt dropped off my brother and me.

Molly: Your sister-aunt?

Kitty: It is complicated. I have no time to explain.

Molly (walking away): Your family is super weird

Chance (defending his family): We are not weird. You are the weird and stupid one.

Molly (yelling back at Chance): Shut Up, Freak!

(Before Kitty can confront Molly, the bell rings and she rushes Chance and herself to class.)

**Situation: Meanwhile on the other side of town, Derek and Cameron are heading home**

Derek (driving the car): We will not have any issues if you don't bother me. Please don't get in my way.

Cameron: I understand

Derek: Thanks

Cameron (answering her ringing cellphone): Thanks for letting us know. We are on our way.

Derek: Who were you talking to?

Cameron: Kitty and Chance's school just called. They want us to come and pick up kitty. She is having a very bad day.

**Scene: Kitty and Chance's School the Principal's office **

The Teacher: You must be Kitty's Uncle and sister-aunt

Derek and Cameron: yes

Derek: We just dropped her off at school. Why is Kitty being sent home early?

The Principal (not the teacher): Kitty's mind is elsewhere. She hasn't been doing her work.

Cameron: Thanks for explaining

The Principal: What is going on at home?

Derek: Her mother and my sister in law is having major surgery today. Kitty just wants to be with her mom.

Principal: I understand. I will allow Kitty to go home.

Kitty: Thanks

Principal: You are welcome

**(The Principal allows Chance to go home early too. Chance is disappointed and yet relieved.)**

**Place: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room**

**Action: Accompanied by the others, Kitty enters the room and falls apart in Sarah's arms. Sarah feels so blessed and loved.**

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback-Sometime between March and April 2009- To The Lighthouse and Adam Raised A Cain**

**Situation: Sarah tells John about the transmitter**

**Place: A Hideout Place**

Sarah (hugging John): Thank God, you are alive and safe.

John: Charley sacrificed his life for me

Sarah (choked up): Charley is dead. I saw his dead body floating in the ocean.

John (devastated): No!

Sarah (embracing John): I got you

John (hysterical): You abandoned us. Where were you when we needed you?

Sarah: I was at the doctor's office. A huge mass, a transmitter was discovered in one of my b***. Winston had inserted the tracking device. I was able to destroy it.

John: Do you have breast cancer?

Sarah: I don't know

**Time Period: A flashback**

**Place: The Connor Reese house-John's room**

**Action: Sarah (has cancer and is pregnant with Kitty) observes John sleeping**

John (startled by Sarah's presence): You scared me. You need to stop doing that.

Sarah: Doing what?

John: Watching me sleep

Sarah: I am sorry, but I can't sleep.

John: You have a lot of things such as cancer and the pregnancy on your mind

Sarah: I am unsure if I can have or keep this baby. I am unsure if your dad will stay around long.

John: I have been quite a handful, but we survived.

**Time Period: The Present Reality-Post Sarah's hysterectomy**

Situation: Sarah is on the mend. Her cancer had been stage one, but the doctor was able to take out the cancer. John struggles to wrap around how close to losing everything (his mom).

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 12-18-2009**

**Situation: Kyle helps a very pregnant Sarah to cook breakfast**

Kyle: You are pregnant. You should really take it easy in your condition.

Sarah (in denial): I am fine

Kyle: Sure

Sarah (suddenly experiencing heartburn or false labor pains): Something is wrong

Kyle (helping Sarah into a chair at the table): I got you, baby

Sarah: I think I am having heartburn or false labor pains

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are super close to delivery

Sarah (feeling better again): My ailments have subsided for now

Kyle: I wonder how you will feel when the real thing hits you

Sarah (having a false contraction, she grabs ahold of Kyle): OH Kyle

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): I am here. I am always here for you.

Sarah (feeling better once again): Thanks

Kyle: Should we take a break from cooking breakfast or should we continue?

Sarah: The rest of the family would want us to keep on cooking

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 12-19-2019**

**Place: Kyle's private study room**

Kyle (looking up from a book): Hello, Princess

Kitty (9 ongoing 10): Dad, I want to carry on with our holiday tradition. Can you please take me to see Santa at the mall?

Kyle: With everything that has go on with your mom, I don't know. I might have to stay at home and take care of her. She is still recovering from her surgery.

Kitty (feeling disappointed): I understand

Kyle (touching Kitty's cheek): Please don't be sad. There is always hope.

Sarah (walking into the room): Kyle, please don't deprive Kitty of Santa Claus.

Kyle: So you are feeling better?

Sarah: I am on the mend. I will go to the mall with Kitty and you.

Kitty (happy, she hugs Sarah): Thanks mom

Sarah: You are welcome kit

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Dates: 12/20/19 (Kitty's 10th birthday) and Afterwards**

**Mood: A Continued undying spirit of love and unity.**

**Time Period: Christmas and New Years Eve/day**

Action: These days are a breeze. They are times of giving both gifts and love for the Connor Reese Family. Since they are all in a good happy mood, they glance over baby photos and the kids' birthing videos in which delights Sarah.


	30. When She Gave Him A Chance

Theme-When She Gave Him A Chance

Date: 9-11-2009  
Place: The Connor Reese House  
Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom  
Action: John catches Sarah putting clothes in suitcases  
John (alarmed): What are you doing with these suitcases?  
Sarah: Its time for me to move on.  
John: Has dad betrayed you again?  
Sarah (choked up): Unfortunately yes  
John: Where are you going?  
Sarah: I don't know where I am going. I know I am heading somewhere.  
John: you are running away from your problems  
Sarah: No, I am not  
Kyle (emotional, he walks into the room): Your packed suitcases speak volumes  
Sarah: A permanent separation?! A divorce?!  
Kyle: I recall we vowed to stay together forever. I am not the right one for you. Its ok.  
(Sarah hugs and kisses Kyle and John then she makes her grand escape. Derek and Cameron notices her exiting the front door, but they don't ask any questions. Unremorseful, Sarah heads off to the airport in a cab. While waiting for her airplane, Sarah experiences labor like symptoms. She thinks the baby is coming until the pain subsides. Sarah assumes the baby is mad because she abandoned their family. Both Derek and John call and text Sarah demanding for her to come back home because Kyle is having an anxiety (panic) attack. A cab takes her back home asap where she stays permanently.)

* * *

Scene: Sarah's flashback  
Date: 3-7-2011  
Time Period: Nighttime-Before the brutal attack  
Place: The Connor Reese house  
Action: Kyle catches Sarah before she leaves the house  
Kyle (suspicious): Where are you going?  
Sarah (gathering up her guns): I found a lead on Skynet  
Kyle (excited): Cool  
Sarah: I have to go on this mission alone  
Kyle: Whoever shall protect you?  
Sarah: I can take care of myself  
Kyle: I don't believe you. Since we are now married, I need to look after you.  
Sarah: I will call if I need any reinforcements  
Kyle (worried): I don't want to find your dead body anywhere. I am afraid to lose you. I want you to stay as close to me as possible.  
Sarah (with a sigh): Overprotective husbands  
Kyle (in a jokingly but serious way): Rebellious wives..  
Sarah (walking out of the front door): I'll talk to you later  
Kyle (yelling behind Sarah): I love you  
Sarah (getting into her jeep): I love you too

* * *

Scene: Late Night-In Winston's Van  
Situation: Winston is abusing and violating Sarah  
Winston (forcing himself more deeper inside Sarah): I love you  
Sarah (crying and screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA  
Winston (holding Sarah's neck): Be quiet  
Sarah (fighting Winston off her body): Get off Me  
Winston (restraining Sarah): You are going nowhere. You are stuck with me.  
(Eventually, Winston becomes tired of banging Sarah. When Winston is asleep, Sarah escapes)

* * *

Date: 11-11-2011  
(Sarah pushes one more time and the baby enters the world without making much noise. The doctor gives the deformed baby to a nurse. Kyle and Sarah become worried.)  
Sarah (crying): Why can't I hold my baby? Whats wrong with him?  
Doctor: The baby is deformed  
Kyle: Deformed?!  
Doctor: The baby has Down Syndrome  
Sarah (sobbing, she begs the doctor): I love my son. Please let me see him.  
Nurse (places Chance in Sarah's arms): Here is your son  
Sarah (to Chance): You are such a miracle  
Kyle: Are you sure you want to keep him?  
Sarah (holding Chance close to her heart): Yes  
Kyle: Who knew we would befall this, Down Syndrome?  
Sarah: Chance Joseph Reese is alive. I will give him a chance like his name implies.  
(Joyful, Kyle and Sarah are so in love with Chance that they forget he has Down's Syndrome. Sarah learns to forget about both Winston and her r***)

* * *

Date: 11-18-2011  
Place: A church  
Event: Kyle official claims Chance  
Derek (presents Kyle with important documents): Here you go, brother  
Kyle (signing the papers): Chance Joseph Reese, you are officially mine  
Sarah (rocking baby Chance to sleep): Shush, my little prince  
John: Did you ever love me that as a baby?  
Sarah: Chance has special needs. He requires more attention.  
Kitty (clinging onto Sarah): Mommy, I love you  
Sarah (smiling): My angel, I love you too  
John (annoyed): You didn't answer my question  
Sarah (confused): What was your question again?  
John (angry): Nevermind  
Cameron (whispering to John): You were supposed to be her main priority. Her actions totally changed the future. They were never meant to exist.  
John (whispering to Cameron): She always had freewill. She always had a choice. It is her life. It is her fate. I don't have any input.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback  
Date: 11-11-2011  
Event: Chance's birth  
Sarah (exhausted, she talks to the child within her): Please come out, baby  
Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): You must push him out  
Sarah (listening to her body): The contractions are starting up again  
The doctor (instructing Sarah): Push, Sarah, Bear Down  
Sarah: AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA  
Kyle: I love you so much  
Sarah: I love you too  
Doctor (placing the baby on Sarah's stomach): Your son is here  
(Their son has special needs (Down Syndrome) but they don't care. Sarah struggles to deliver the afterbirth. The doctor pulls it out of her. As a toddler and a child, Chance calls Sarah M. He graduates to Mommy and then Mama. Later on he calls Sarah mom.)

* * *

Date: 6-12-2015  
Place: The Park  
Kitty ((5 ongoing 6) sitting in a swing): Daddy, can you push me?  
Kyle (grabbing hold of the reins): Sure  
Chance ((3 ongoing 4) sitting in a swing): Mommy, I want to be up in the air like Kitty  
Sarah (pushing Chance's swing): Alright, Bambi  
Place: The Connor Reese House-Nighttime  
Scene: Kitty's bedroom  
Action: Cameron observes Sarah (49 ongoing 50) and Kitty (5 ongoing 6) bid each other goodnight  
Kitty (embracing Sarah): Mommy, I loved the bedtime story. I love you, goodnight.  
Sarah (holding Kitty tightly): Goodnight. I love you too.  
(Sarah kisses Kitty goodnight and then joins Cameron in the hallway)  
Sarah: How long have you been watching Kitty and me?  
Cameron: Forever  
Sarah: Kitty was definitely worth the wait, pain, and sacrifice  
Cameron: You made the ultimate sacrifice. Now Kitty can live and rest in peace.  
Sarah: Who knew we would be here five or six years later?  
Cameron: Who knew exactly?  
Sarah: There is no fate. Death is just a state of mind.  
Action: Sarah tucks her "dear sweet boy" into bed  
Sarah (embracing Chance): Goodnight, my sweet boy  
Chance (holding his teddy bear close, he begins to go to sleep): I love you, mommy  
Sarah (emotional, she walks out the room): I hope your dreams are as pleasant as you

* * *

Year: Between 2016 and 2017  
Sarah's p.o.v  
The night is not beautiful especially for bad dreams. Carrying his teddy bear, Chance crawls into my  
bed. "Mommy, I can't sleep" he complains. "You must've had a nightmare again" I conclude. Hand in  
hand, I accompany Chance back to his room. We don't disturb Kyle and the others from sleeping.  
"Mommy, there are monsters in my closet. There are monsters underneath my bed" Chance points  
out. I select a book, "The Little Prince" off his book shelf. "I can read you a bedtime story" I offer.  
"Yay!" excited, Chance shouts jumping up and down. He listens long and closely as I read to him.  
"You are the sweet cutest little prince that I ever seen" I tease him. He falls asleep knowing that  
I love him. He has Down Syndrome, but that doesn't change anything.

* * *

Year 2019  
Holiday: Veterans Day-Chance's 8th birthday  
Year 2019  
Holiday: Veterans Day-Chance's 8th birthday  
Place: The House  
Action: Kyle, Derek, John, and Chance are preparing to leave for Dennys  
Sarah (helping Chance to put on his coat): Happy birthday. I remember I pushed you out of my body and into this world eight years ago.  
Chance (puzzled and confused): What do you mean by you pushed me out of your body and into this world?  
Sarah (touching Chance's cheek): You are just too young to understand  
Chance: okay, mommy  
Kyle (leading Chance toward the front door): Come on, buddy. Lets go to Dennys.  
Chance (excited): Yay!


	31. Ten

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 12-19-2009**

Place: The Beverly Hills mall

(Kyle and a very pregnant Sarah are walking through the mall. They have been buying last minute Christmas presents for their family and the baby. It is Kyle's goal to get Sarah's labor started. She is long overdue. Suddenly, Sarah's back starts hurting)

Sarah (heavily breathing): Kyle, my back is hurting. I need to sit down.

Kyle (helps Sarah onto a nearby bench): You can sit down here

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (massaging Sarah's shoulders): You are welcome

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): The baby is crushing my bones

Kyle: The baby is preparing for birth

(Kyle and Sarah spot a group of kids in line to see Santa Claus in the distance)

Sarah: They are so cute

Kyle: I am looking forward to the day when we will bring our daughter to the mall. She will love Santa Claus.

Sarah (feeling a sharp pain): Ouch..

Kyle (getting excited): Is it that time yet?

Sarah: No. The baby was agreeing with you.

Kyle: I don't like these false contractions. Whenever will the real ones start?

Sarah: Apart of myself fears giving birth. Its been so long since John was born. I have a strong feeling that our princess will be born tomorrow. We should finish our Christmas shopping before she comes.

Kyle: I understand

* * *

**Time Period: Between 11:59 am (12/19) and 12:00 (12/20)**

(Sarah's constant groaning, heavy breathing, and panting interrupts Kyle's sweet peaceful dreams)

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): What is wrong? Is it the baby?

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction): I am in labor

Kyle: How may I help you?

Sarah (wobbling to the bathroom): I have to use the bathroom

(Kyle accompanies Sarah to the bathroom. He witnesses her vomit. He offers her water and a peppermint. He prepares a warm nice bath for her in which eases her pain some. He has Derek to check Sarah. Derek concludes Sarah is 5 centimeters dilated. Sarah and Kyle visit the park where Sarah's water breaks. Kyle and Sarah welcome their Christmas miracle aka Kitty at the hospital through natural childbirth. Ten years later they celebrate Kitty's special milestone with a birthday party. John is a little jealous because he had to spend a decade of his life (tenth birthday) in foster care. Eventually he forgives Sarah for almost terminating her parental rights.)

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Place: James Ellison's house-The Kitchen

Situation: Kyle and Sarah announce their wedding engagement and baby news to James

James: Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything to drink?

Kyle: I am thirsty. I would like to drink water.

James (gives Kyle bottled water): This is for you

Kyle: Thanks

James: You are welcome

Sarah (pulling her coat tighter around her growing baby bump): I would like to drink water too.

James (giving Sarah bottled water): Your coat is the biggest coat that I have ever seen in my life. What are you hiding?

Sarah (exposing her growing baby bump): I am pregnant. Kyle and me are having a baby.

James (shocked): Jesus

Kyle: We are also getting married. You are invited to the wedding. We know how much you care about John. You are like family to us.

James: I will think about it

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Event: Kitty's tenth birthday party at the Connor Reese house

Kitty (approaching James): Hello, Mr. Ellison. I thank you for coming to my tenth birthday party.

James: You are welcome, sweetie

Kitty (running to join a group of friends): I will talk to you later

James (amused): Ok, Kit

Sarah (approaching James): We meet again

James: I can't believe ten years have passed since your wedding and Kitty's birth. I remember when you and kyle announced the wedding engagement and baby news.

Sarah: You have stuck with us no matter what

(Little does everyone know that John is upstairs in his room watching the moment when Sarah almost terminated her parental rights on tape)

Scene: John's bedroom

Cameron (sitting down beside John on the bed): What are you watching?

John (a little choked up): The moment when my mom almost terminated her parental rights

Cameron: What was the outcome of this situation?

John: I spent a decade, ten years of my life in foster care

Cameron: Thanks for explaining

John: No problem, Cam

Action: Sarah catches John and Cameron almost kissing in the room. Cameron immediately leaves.

Sarah (looking at the tv): I thought I destroyed that tape

John: Apparently you didn't destroy the tape. The memories are still freshed.

Sarah (hugging John): I apologize for neglecting you

John: I forgive you

Sarah (leaving the room): I have to get back to the party now

John: I understand

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Situation: Kyle and a very pregnant Sarah (in active labor) are leaving for the park and possibly for the hospital

Sarah (hugging John): I love you just in case you don't know it

John: I love you, but you are scaring me

Sarah (choked up): I fear I may die in childbirth and never return home

John: I understand

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are not going to die

(Sarah's contractions start picking up again, even more painful and unbearable for her. Kyle rushes her out of the door and into the car. Sarah dreads giving birth, but it is what it is for as long as Kyle is with her. Derek looks after John and Cameron in their absence)

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Event: The Party

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kitty (showing off some gifts): I received a new drawing pad and bath body works products

Sarah and Kyle: Thats cool

Chance: What about me? Where are my gifts?

Derek (carrying Chance away): Your birthday was last month, buddy

Chance: Oh yeah I remember

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Place: The Mall

Situation: Kitty is spending time with Santa Claus. Kyle and Sarah use their cell phones to take pics and videos of Kitty. They worry this time might be her last time with Santa before she becomes a teenager next year. Anyway, Kitty wishes for a cat, a drawing pad, and a cell phone.

**Time Period: Later That Night-After Kitty's birthday party**

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Sarah and Kyle are preparing for bed

Kitty (entering the room): Can I have a goodnight hug and kiss?

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): Yes of course, birthday girl

Kyle: Definitely

Kitty (hugging and kissing Sarah and Kyle): Goodnight. I love you.

Sarah and Kyle: We love you too

(And then Kitty leaves their room)

Kyle (in reference to Kitty): She is just so cute, sweet, and precious.

Sarah: Today has been a long day. I don't want today to end though.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's shirt): The fun is only just beginning. Do you know  
what I mean?

Sarah: Do you want to repeat History?

Kyle: What do you think?

Sarah: I don't want to have another baby. I am too old for that. I love having you inside me.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

(And Then they explored the great known aka each other's anatomy)

**Time Period: A Flashback long before Kitty's birth**

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: They are making love to celebrate becoming parents

Kyle (kissing and fondling Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Kyle: All that I want in this life is you

Sarah (placing Kyle's hand on her very tiny baby bump): I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby.

Kyle: You are not showing that much.

Sarah: The baby is the size of a tadpole. It will time to grow.

Kyle: I hope and pray you don't miscarry anytime soon

Sarah: This baby is meant to be here with us. Nothing bad will happen.


	32. An Unforeseen Defected Blessed Timeline

Sarah's p.o.v

An unforeseen defected blessed timeline,

a temporary or permanent broken crack in

the system. I didn't plan for you, but you have

been a very sweet dream of mine. I never want

to turn back the clock.


	33. I'm Dying To Keep With You & Father Time

John's p.o.v

I'm dying for you to see and hear me.

I'm dying to keep with you and Father

Time. Even in my prime, I wonder if my

life matters to you?


	34. Bracing For The Aftershocks

Kyle's p.o.v

Bracing for the aftershocks,

I am unsteady but I am

ready for whatever may

happen. You are split

and broken in two. Your

life is a comedy show,

gradually becoming a

tragedy. Bracing for

the aftershocks, I

have learned to

accept your

unpredictable

behavior.


	35. My Funny Blue Valentine

Valentine's Day 2020

Date: 2-12-2020

Place: Kitty's school

Ms. Hall (Kitty's teacher): Our school will be hosting a sweetheart dance tomorrow night. I hope y'all will be able to attend the dance with your mom or dad.

Laura (calling out Kitty in front of the class): I bet you will attend the dance with your grandparents.

Kitty (offended, she yells at Laura): Shut Up! You know nothing about my family or me.

Ms. Hall: Kit, please sit down and use your inside voice

Kitty (feeling remorseful) : Ms. Hall, I am sorry.

Ms. Hall: I am looking forward to meeting your grandma or grandpa at the dance.

Kitty: Laura has often referred my parents as my grandparents. They are not that old. I will have to ask my dad if he will attend the dance with me.

Ms. Hall: I understand

(Then Ms. Hall asks and instructs her students to make Valentine's Day Cards for their dearly beloved ones. As usual Derek and Cameron pick up Kitty and Chance from school

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Action: When Kitty arrives home, she embraces and kisses John and their parents. She gives them deeply moving heartfelt valentine's cards. Kyle agrees to go to the Sweetheart dance with Kitty.

Scene: Kitty's School Gym The Sweetheart Dance

Laura (approaching Kyle and Kitty on the dance floor) : Hello

Kitty (whispering to Laura) Please go away

Kyle: Hello dear. What is your name?

Laura: My name is Laura. I am Kitty's classmate.

Kyle: Oh how nice

Laura: You must be kitty's brother, uncle, or father.

Kyle: I am Kitty's dad

Laura: You don't look old enough to be her dad

Kyle: Where are your parents?

Laura: I am adopted

Kyle: Well that explains things

Laura: What do you mean?

Kyle: Your unruly and disrespectful behavior

Laura (walking away): ok whatever

(Kyle and Kitty continue to dance in peace and quiet. They cherish and savor this precious father and daughter moment.)

Time Period: The next day Valentine's Day

Situation: Sarah has cooked Kyle breakfast

Kyle: I love it whenever you cook breakfast for me

Sarah: No problem. You deserve it.

Kyle (reaching from the table to kiss Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Kyle: I met Laura for the first time at the dance last night. She was surely something else, quite a character.

Sarah: I hope you didn't embarrass Kitty

Kyle: I didn't embarrass Kitty

Time Period: A flashback to Valentine's Day 1984

situation: Kyle gives a pregnant Sarah (two days overdue with John (was originally scheduled to arrive on 2/12) both push and Valentine's Day gifts. Sarah receives a teddy bear, balloon, flowers, and a box of chocolates from Kyle. An engagement ring is hidden (tucked away) among the presents. Sarah accepts Kyle's wedding proposal even if it is all in her head)

* * *

Time Period: Sarah's dream and flashback

Date: Still 2-14-1984

Scene: Olive Garden

Action: Kyle and Sarah (heavily pregnant with John) are eating at Olive Garden to celebrate Valentines Day, their wedding engagement, and John's impending birth

Sarah: I thank you for this lovely meal

Kyle: No problem. You and the baby deserve it.

Sarah: I love you

Kyle: I love you too, baby

The Male Waiter (really a cyborg from the future): Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor

Kyle: Yes. We are ready for the check.

The Waiter (pulling out a gun): It is time for you to die

(Kyle sacrifices his life for Sarah and their unborn son. Kyle is able to disarm and destroy the evil cyborg. Sarah starts experiencing contractions. Kyle takes her to the hospital asap.)

Scene: The hospital a doctor's office

Doctor (checking Sarah): The baby is still alive and active. You are not fully dilated though.

Sarah (shocked and disappointed): My contractions have becoming stronger. I am two days over due.

Doctor: You have been experiencing false labor. The baby is not ready to come yet. Your conception dates were all over the place. I remember I said you were due in the middle of February or toward the end. You might have a leap year baby.

Sarah and Kyle: A leap year baby?!

(John turns out to be a leap year baby after all. He is born between February 28 and 29.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Sarah and Kyle are resting in the bed after making love

Kyle (fondling Sarah): Earth to Sarah?

Sarah: I had a dream about you and here you are

Kyle: I am both a mortal and immortal

Sarah: Interesting

Kyle (checking the clock on his cellphone): It is time for me to pick up our little prince and princess from school.

Sarah: I hope you don't run into Laura again. It would be nice if you see Ms. Hall again.

Scene: The Elementary School-The Car riders' lane there is no sight of Laura

Kitty (waving and biding goodbye to Ms. Hall): Goodbye, Ms. Hall

Ms. Hall: Goodbye, Kit

Chance (eating Valentines Day candy, he gets into the car): Hello daddy

Kyle: Hello my little prince

Kitty (stuffing her face with chocolate): OH daddy I just love Valentines Day

Kyle (amused): ok princess

(Although the kids already hyper from eating a lot of candy and chocolate, Kyle and Sarah treat them to more Valentines Day goodies at the house. John, Cameron, and Derek celebrate the holiday in their own personal special way.)


	36. A Leap Year Day Baby and Venice

Theme-A Leap Year Baby. John celebrates his 36th birthday on 2-28-2020 and 2-29-2020.

Time Period: A flashback

Situation: John's birth (occurring between 2/28 and 2/29 1984 (a leap year))

A doctor (counting): 1..2..3...4..5

Sarah ((19) trying to push the baby out): AHA...AHA...AHA

A Nurse (looking around for the baby's father): Where is the father?

Sarah (emotional): The father is not coming. He is dead.

Nurse (sympathetic): I am sorry for your loss

Sarah (still weeping and struggling through painful contractions): OH GOD, this hurts. I can't do this. Please make it stop. Please get it out.

Doctor: Sarah, you must push. This baby has to come out asap. You can do this.

(Sarah cries, screams, and pushes one more last time. John enters the world on two different dates, 2/28 and 2/29. Sarah doesn't know which one is his actual birthdate. She is exhausted and disoriented, but thankful and relieved to see and hold her son. John has been both a fighter and survivor like her. The flashback ends. At the present moment, John celebrates birthday on two different dates.

* * *

Time Period: A flashback

Situation: Kyle (a ghost) visits Sarah who has returned home from the hospital where she gave birth to John

Scene: Sarah's bedroom

Sarah (watching TV as she nurses Baby John on the couch): Now that I have become a mother, I can't go to Italy.

Kyle (walking out of the shadows): What you have said is not exactly true

Sarah (startled): Reese..

Kyle (sitting down on the couch beside Sarah): I apologize for abandoning you before John was born. You had such a difficult pregnancy and birth experience. I should've been there for you in the flesh instead of dead.

Sarah (choked up): I forgive you. Time was never on our side.

Kyle ( in reference to John): He is a fighter and survivor like his mother, you.

Sarah (placing John in Kyle's arms): You can hold our son John

Kyle (to John): Hello John. I am your dad Kyle.

(John coos making Sarah and Kyle smile and laugh. The Flashback ends.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality 2/29/2020 John's 36th birthday

Scene: The Connor Reese House the kitchen

John (preparing a bowl of cereal): Another day, another bowl of cereal

Cameron (approaching John) Happy birthday

John: You are probably the first and only person to tell me happy birthday. How do you know today is my birthday?

Cameron: You told me once that you were a leap year baby. You were born between February 28 and 29.

John: You are a very good listener, Cam

Cameron (discarding John's bowl of cereal): Please let me cook breakfast for you today

(Reluctantly, John allows Cameron to cook breakfast for him. John is unsure if he will receive anymore birthday gifts. He savors and cherishes this precious sweet moment with Cameron. He enjoys his breakfast very much. Sarah and Kyle surprises John with a trip to Italy. Cameron and Derek agree to look after the kids while Kyle, Sarah, and John are vacationing in Italy.)

* * *

Day: Friday  
Scene 1: The Airport (LA X) - Sarah, John, and Kyle are leaving for Venice

Chance (crying into Sarah's arms): Mommy, please don't leave me

Sarah (touching Chance's cheek): I will be gone for just only a few days. You will see me again.

Chance (sniffling, he holds Sarah tighter): Ok, Mommy

Kitty (amused): Aww...

Sarah (to Kitty): Please be a good girl for your uncle and Cameron

Kitty: I will

Derek: Kitty will turn into the devil after you leave

Kyle: My daughter is not the devil. She is an angel and a princess.

Derek: You defend her way too much

Kyle: You are in charge now. I swear to God if you harm my kids.

Derek: I might go all West Point on them, but I will not abuse them. You can trust me.

John: Dad, I bet Cameron will make sure Derek doesn't go crazy

Sarah: There is always Kacey or James to set him straight

Kyle (laughing): Sure

Derek: There will be no drama if the machine doesn't get in my way

Cameron: I haven't been bothering you that much

Derek: Who knows when you will turn bad?

Cameron: You can trust me

* * *

Scene 2: The Actual Plane Ride To Venice

Situation: The sound of Sarah's snoring agitates and yet entertains John and Kyle

Kyle: Your mom's snoring is annoying me. Did she snore this loud and much before I came on the scene?

John: Yes

Kyle: How did you ever survive?

John: I ignored her. I tuned her out by wearing earphones.

Kyle: I should've brought my earphones with me. Your mom should've sat in a different seat. I thought it would be cheaper if we sat together.

John: Soon the airplane will land and mom's snoring will end

Kyle: Sure

* * *

Time Period: From beginning to End a summary of their Venice Trip

Day 1: They visited shops that were located nearby their hotel. They went to a restaurant later on for John's birthday.

Day 2: They visited a church, did more shopping, and then walked up to the top of a real tall tower that displayed the best views of Venice. They stayed out a little longer to see the colorful lights.

Day 3 (second to last day): They rode on a boat to several different various places. They visited small islands and another church.

Day 4 (the last final day): They brought souvenirs before catching a boat (a water taxi) to the airport. Derek, Cameron, Kitty, and Chance awaited them and greeted them at LA X.


	37. Coming Home

Kyle, Sarah, and John return home from Venice

Place: LA X

Action: The airplane is touching down on the ground (making a rough landing)

Sarah (once asleep and snoring, she has been jolted awake): Ouch

John: The dead has risen

Sarah: JOHN!

John (laughing): I am sorry

Sarah (covering her ears): My ear drums are hurting. What is happening?

Kyle (holding Sarah close to him): The airplane is touching down on the ground. We are now home.

Sarah (thrilled): I will get to see my babies and precious little angels

(They get off the ground and get their luggage from baggage claim. They reunite with Derek, Cameron, Kitty, and Chance)

Kyle (hugging Derek): Hello brother. What happened while I was away?

Chance (showing Kyle his scars): I almost died

Sarah: Oh my poor precious baby

Kyle (to Derek): DEREK!

Derek: We had a brief encounter with an evil cyborg from the future. I saved our lives.

Cameron: I protected us too

Kyle: I thank you for your service and sacrifice

Derek: You are welcome

Kyle: What else happened?

Derek (choked up): Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gigi died in a helicopter crash on January 26.

Kitty: Uncle Derek was a mess. Mr. Ellison offered him a free grief counseling session.

John: I would've liked to attend that counseling session

Kitty (to Sarah): Mom, did you bring any gifts for me?

Sarah (gives Kitty a picture book and a snapshot photo): Your dad, John, and I visited a bookstore in Venice. A lot of cute cats surrounded the building. I brought you home a picture book and a snapshot photo of the cats.

Kitty: Thanks

Sarah: You are welcome

Kyle: What place shall we visit next?

John: New York City

Sarah: Maybe I can get a job on Broadway


	38. The Signs of The Times

Theme- A New Different Normal: The Quarantine Life

Theme 2020 Saint Patrick's day and The Corona Virus part

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (forcing himself deeper inside Sarah's lady parts): I love you so much

Sarah (grabbing a hold of Kyle's "little friend" underneath the sheets): Please don't stop, my love

Kyle (playfully fondling and pinching Sarah): Humm..

Sarah: Why are you pinching me?

Kyle: Today is Saint Patrick's day. You are not wearing green.

Sarah (pinching Kyle back): You are not wearing green

Kyle (getting out of bed to put on clothes): I must check on my sick brother. He has the corona virus. He has been residing in the basement.

Sarah (getting out of bed to put on clothes): Kitty and Chance are out of school because of the corona virus. I will have to home school them today.

(Kyle and Sarah wash their hands before leaving the bedroom.)

Scene: The Basement

Situation: Kyle is spending time with Derek who has the Corona virus

Kyle (entering the basement with his guitar): Hello my dear sick brother

Derek (laying down on the couch): Please don't come near me. Please don't touch me. I have the Corona Virus. The CDC has instructed for us to practice social distancing.

Kyle (approaching Derek): What is social distancing?

Derek: We should keep distance between us. I am sick and its all your fault. You transferred your sickness onto me.

Kyle: I apologize for getting you sick. I should've used precaution especially after banging Sarah. We have started to wash our hands after making love.

Derek (disgusted): Even from afar, you smell like her. You are wearing her perfume. You must've banged her.

Kyle (laughing): Yes

Derek: You are very crazy and nasty

Kyle: I don't understand how I am crazy and nasty for sleeping with my wife.

Derek: You and Sarah are beyond my jurisdiction

Kyle: Today is Saint Patrick's Day and you are wearing green pajamas. I can't pinch you.

Derek (pinching Kyle): I can pinch you because you are not wearing green.

Kyle: Whatever happened to social distancing?

Derek: I changed my mind. It is your turn to be sick.

(Suddenly Kyle starts playing a song (one that he wrote) on his guitar. Derek feels better physically and mentally briefly.)

* * *

Date: 4-1-2020

Scene 1: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Action: Kyle and Sarah are passionately making love in the bed when Sarah's cellphone rings. It is not normal for her cellphone to ring.

Sarah (on her phone): Hello, this is Sarah. Who is this?

Kacey (in a weak frail voice): Its me, Kacey.

Sarah (delighted): Hello Kacey

Kacey: I am pregnant. I have the corona virus. I am in the hospital because I am dying and about to deliver my baby. I want to see your face. Can we talk on face chat?

Sarah (on face chat): Hello again, Kacey. You are so beautiful.

Kacey: Well thanks, Sarah. It is so good to see your face and to hear your voice. You are beautiful and amazing from the inside out. Trevor has been laid off his job due to the corona virus. Please look after him and our children in my absence. I love you like a sister.

Sarah (choked up): Kacey, I love you too. You have been my one and only true best friend. Please don't die.

Kacey (hanging up the phone): I have to go. Goodbye and Godspeed.

Sarah (crying and yelling into the phone): KACEY!

(Sarah hangs up the phone quite shaken, broken, and depressed)

Kyle (putting his arm around Sarah): Kacey is in good hands

Sarah (sniffling): I do hope so

Kyle (kissing and hugging Sarah): I love you

Sarah: Aren't we supposed to be practicing social distancing?

Kyle: Oh I forgot about that

Sarah: I love you anyway

(Sarah and Kyle wash their hands. They get dressed and then head downstairs to eat breakfast.)

Scene 2: The dining room-breakfast

Kyle: Your pancakes are delicious

Kitty: I agree too

Sarah: Well thanks

Chance (reaching out to touch Sarah): Mommy, please hug me.

Sarah: I know how much you love my hugs, but I can't hug you.

Chance (pouting): Why not?

Cameron: Your mom doesn't want to infect you with the corona virus

Chance (frightened): The corona virus?!

Sarah (yelling at Cameron): CAMERON!

Cameron: I am sorry, Sarah

Sarah: I don't forgive you

Cameron: But I am sorry

Sarah: Your apology doesn't change anything

Kitty (to Cameron): If my mom is your mom then why do you call our mom by her first name?

Cameron: Its complicated

John (posting a fb live video of his family): We are going to be famous

Kyle (to John): There are no cellphones at the table

John (reading a comment): Everyone in your family is hot. You have good genetics. Where is that sexy uncle of yours?

Kyle (yelling at John): JOHN CALEB KYLE CONNOR REESE!

John (putting away his cellphone): ok. I am putting away my cellphone.

Sarah: I don't want you to use facebook live anymore. You are exposing us to the authorities and perverts.

John (laughing): sure

(After breakfast Kyle checks on Derek (recovering from the corona virus and living in the basement). Kitty and Chance participate in home schooling. They communicate with their teachers via Zoom. Sarah, John, and Cameron take turns with tutoring the kids. They treat the kids to movie or story time for a treat. Occasionally Kyle would sing and play songs on his guitar for them. In her free private alone time, Sarah would listen to one of James' online sermons or check on Kacey. According to Trevor, both Kacey and the baby survived the disease and delivery).

* * *

Date: 4-3-2020

Scene 1: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kacey (on face chat): Hello my beautiful amazing friend. I miss your hugs and our in person conversations.

Sarah (on face chat): Hello Kacey

Kacey: I apologize you for scaring you two days ago. I was knocking on death's door at the time. Thankfully, my life was spared. My baby and I have been discharged from the hospital. We are now safe at home.

Sarah: I forgive you. I thank you for the update. We are in this thing, quarantine  
life together.

Kacey: Since I have been home, I have been able to check my social media pages. I love the videos that John has posted. He posted two videos of the family. One video, a Facebook video, displays the family eating dinner. A second video, a TickTock video displays the family having a dance contest.

Sarah (angry as she hangs up the phone ): I have to go. Please excuse me. I have to deal with a certain young adult.

Kacey (trying to hold back her laughter as she hangs up the phone): I understand. Goodbye.

Scene 2: John's bedroom

Sarah (livid as she enters John's bedroom): JOHN CALEB KYLE CONNOR REESE!

John (shocked and caught off guard): Is the problem really that serious?

Sarah: Kacey said you posted videos of our family online. What the hell would possess you to do such a thing?

John: I am really popular online. I almost have a million to a trillion followers.

Sarah: I don't care if you are popular online. You have put our security in jeopardy.

John: I remember you said once that Skynet was no longer hunting us. I assumed I was free to live a normal life.

Sarah: But still we have to use caution

(Kitty and Chance enter the room. As usual, they distract Sarah and take her attention off John. Kitty and Chance help Sarah to cook and prepare dinner. They celebrate Christmas all over again with Christmas Hallmark movies. John feels a little left out but it is what it is. He finds other random things to do with Kyle, Derek, Cameron or even himself.)

* * *

Date: 4-7-2020

Scene 1: The Den

John (sitting on the couch): Can I join y'all for movie time?

Sarah (speaking on behalf of the kids and herself): No

John (totally shocked and caught off guard): Mom..

Sarah: John, you heard me. Please go away. This is my time with Kitty and Chance.

John (jealous and angry all at once): I miss the good old days when it was just you and me. You used to love spend time with me. Why do you love my siblings more than me?

Sarah (yelling at John): Not now especially in front of the children

John (blocking the tv): No. I want to talk right now.

Chance (whining): I can't see the tv

John: I don't care

Kitty: I am missing a very important part of the movie. Please move.

John: I am still not moving

Sarah (very heated): JOHN CALEB KYLE CONNOR REESE

John: I will move if you admit you love my siblings more than me

Sarah (yelling for Kyle): KYLE

Kyle (rushing to the scene): Yes my love

Sarah: Please deal with your son. He is being disrespectful, disobedient, and rude.

Kyle: What is the problem?

Sarah: He is blocking the television screen. He has interrupted my time with our precious babies and little angels.

Kyle (requesting nicely): Please don't block the television screen. Listen to your mother, John.

John (turning off the television screen): The television is off now

(Everyone is flabbergasted and appalled by John's actions)

Kyle (charging at John): Boy, what the hell?

John (avoiding Kyle): I am not a child. I am an adult.

Kyle: You are my child no matter what. You have gone mad and crazy.

John: I am not your main priority anymore. You and mom love my siblings more than me. You treat them differently. You have no time for me. I have become the black sheep of the family.

Sarah (reaching out to hug John): You are my firstborn. You are special to me. I will always love you.

Kyle: I agree with your mom

John (exiting the front door): You need to stop lying to yourself. Goodbye for now.

Sarah (emotional, she follows John): John, I love you.

(Cameron follows John outside. They encounter Derek who has recovered from the virus and considering rejoining the family).

Derek (walking pass John and Cameron in the driveway): Hello John and the machine

Cameron: Derek..

Derek: What?!

John (trying to practice social distancing): Hello, Derek. It is good to see you again.

Derek: I am virus free. I am considering rejoining the family.

John: We are still practicing social distancing

Derek. I understand. I don't give out hugs or handshakes that much.

John: ok

Derek: I will talk to you later

John: If mom or dad ask about my whereabouts, please tell them that I am taking a stroll with Cameron.

Derek: I will

Scene: Inside The House

Derek (entering the house): The sick and the dead have risen

Kyle: Welcome back home, Derek

Derek: I felt as if I was in prison in the basement

Kyle: I apologize for pushing you away

Derek: I forgive you

Sarah: You can watch Hallmark movies with us if you want to

Derek: No thanks

(John and Cameron return from their run or walk. All is well again).

* * *

**Time Period: A series of flashbacks occurring at the hospital **

** Situation: Third and final day of Sarah's long hard labor with John**

Sarah (nauseous, she clutches her stomach): I have to vomit

A nurse (gives a bucket to Sarah): You can vomit in this bucket

Sarah (between vomiting in the bucket): Thanks

(And then the kind nurse offers Sarah a peppermint and bottled water. Sarah tells the nurse thank you again).

Sarah (struggling through a contraction, she grabs hold of the nurse): Ouch..this hurts and my baby's father is dead

The nurse (rubbing Sarah's back): I am here for you, sweetheart

Sarah (shivering and shaky): I am cold

The nurse (feeling the baby move within Sarah): Maybe you are experiencing pressure down below. The baby is preparing for birth.

Sarah (desperate): My labor has lasted for three days. It is about time for the baby to be born.

A Doctor (entering the room): Lets see if you are fully dilated

Sarah (having a strong urge to push): The baby is coming. I have to push. I must push.

The Doctor (checking Sarah): You are fully dilated ten centimeters

Sarah (feeling uncomfortable): Its starting, the birthing process. I can feel it moving down. Can I push now?

The doctor and nurse: yes you can

**Action: The Actual birth**

Sarah (crying, screaming, bleeding, and tearing all at once): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA...AHA

The doctor: Sarah, you must relax your muscles. Bear down, Sarah, push harder.

Sarah (becoming tired and yet attempts to change birthing positions): I can't do this, but I have to get him out.

Nurse (cleaning up Sarah's bloodshed): You are losing a lot of blood

Sarah (giving into her pain again, she grabs hold of the bed railings): GRR...AHA...AHA...AHA

Doctor: You are doing a great job, Sarah

Sarah (sweating and gritting her teeth): AHA...AHA...AHA

Nurse (applying pressure on Sarah's stomach): Please come out baby

The Doctor (monitoring and listening to the baby's declining heartbeat): It has appeared that all the pushing is not working. The baby is refusing to come out the old natural way. His heartbeat is going down. An emergency cesarean section must be performed to save both you and your son.

Sarah (trying to catch her breath and regain her strength): I understand

Nurse (preparing Sarah for surgery): Don't worry, Sarah. Everything will be okay.

(Soon after the surgery (John's birth) the doctor tells Sarah that she can't have anymore babies. A second pregnancy could kill both her and the baby. This news is bittersweet for Sarah. The flashback ends.)

**Time Period:** **The Present Reality-** **The Quarantine Lifestyle-** Sarah makes amends with John by spending time with him. They even walk around the neighborhood together.

* * *

**Date: 4/9/2020**

Action: Sarah and John are walking and running around the neighborhood. They encounter a wild loose dog.

Action: Barking uncontrollably, the dog charges at Sarah and John. The dog takes their attention off Kacey who is waving hello on the front porch.

Sarah (startled and frightened by the dog): AHA..AHA

John (yelling and beating the dog with a stick): GO AWAY

(Obediently the dog leaves Sarah and John alone. Sarah and John go on their merry way).

Sarah (hugging and kissing John): John, you are my hero. I thank you. I love you.

John (blushing and beaming with pride): I love you too

Francis (a figment of Sarah's imagination (the young adult version of Sarah's aborted baby) runs pass Sarah and John): Come on, Mom and John. Lets have a running contest.

Sarah (stuck between reality and fantasy): Yes of course we can have a running contest, Francis.

John (breaking through Sarah's fantasy world): Who is Francis?

Sarah: I had an abortion when I was a teenager, perhaps sixteen ongoing seventeen. I aborted Francis before you born. He could've been your older brother.

John: I remember when you told me about your abortion. In an alternate universe, Francis did exist. He was apart of our family.

Sarah (choked up): Francis has been haunting me. I am a murderer for killing an innocent life. You probably think I am a hypocrite or a monster.

John (wiping a tear off Sarah's face): You are not a hypocrite or a monster. You are my mother.

Sarah: After the abortion, I assumed I was barren. I never knew I was fertile again until I became pregnant with you. You were my miracle baby even at nineteen years old.

John: I have put you through hell though

Sarah (stroking John's hair): You always be my heart

John: I have a great idea for Easter that you and my siblings will love

Sarah (getting excited): Please tell me your idea

John: You, Dad, Derek, Cameron, or I can buy Easter eggs and candy from the store. We hide the Easter eggs in the backyard. Kitty and Chance can have an Easter egg hunt in the backyard.

Sarah: I love your idea. Lets share your idea with your dad, Derek, and Cameron.

(Once home, John shares his idea with Kyle, Derek, and Cameron. They work on the project until Easter Sunday. Besides the Easter egg hunt and dinner, Kitty and Chance enjoy an online sermon by James Ellison. Francis continues to linger in the background of Sarah's mind. She can't stop thinking what life would've been like if Francis lived).


	39. Chasing After A Life That I Never Had

Francis' p.o.v (as a ghost haunting Sarah)

Chasing after a life that I never had

An utmost quiet stillness

Reaching out to embrace you

These gentle hands of time

Recapturing your true essence

A heavy wooden cross

Your avoided and aborted destiny


	40. I Burn, I Surrender, and then I Learn

Sarah's p.o.v

Blind to the truth, real life issues are overlooked. Expectations slowly begin to crumble and a moment of glee is short-lived. Totally screwed up, life is not a fairytale after all. Hope is not always enough to help me get through storms. Ode to trouble, ode to freewill and other alternatives. It is what it is. Planning my next move is hard sometimes. Endless is this process of becoming whole in the lord. Shaken and broken describes this faith of mine. Shadows dance blocking out the beautiful sunshine. If only I had a time machine then I could redo the past. My regrets and small sacrifices go on unheard forever. I burn, I surrender, and then I learn to accept the reality of my circumstances. Safe in the arms of love, joy is a dove that is flying above my head. Marching forward instead of backwards, I yearn for serenity


	41. When You Said I Was Your Heart and Soul

John's p.o.v

I haven't been your first priority

in a very long time. I gave

in immediately when

you said I was your heart

and soul. You said you

would fight for me.

You said you

would die

for me.


	42. Her and His Turning Point & Breakthrough

**The Quarantine Life Saga Continued. Date: 4-24-2020**

Scene 1: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Action: Sarah and Kyle are having pillow talk (a type of close, intimate, and deep heart to heart conversation after making love) underneath the bed sheets. Luckily, they are still wearing clothes).

Kyle: Whenever we are in bed or make out in generally, you have the energy of a twenty year old. Where do you get all this energy from?

Sarah: You are a beast. I mean this in a good way. You have given me energy and the greatest thrill of my life.

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): We are on our way to having another baby

Sarah (laughing): No way

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah again): My little friend is a magical supernatural being. He can perform miracles.

Sarah (forcing Kyle deep inside of her body again): You are crazy, sexy, and cool. I love having you inside of me.

Kyle (amused): Wow! You have such a strong grip.

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing and touching Sarah in random different places): I love you too

Sarah (yelling): OH KYLE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!

(John walks in on his parents making love by accident)

John (covering his eyes): MOM! DAD!

Sarah and Kyle (startled and frightened): JOHN!

John (heading toward the door): I apologize for disturbing you, but Derek needs our help asap

Kyle (becoming greatly concerned): How so?

John: He is quiet and distant. He is heartbroken over something. He will not talk to me. I have tried to help him. Maybe he will open up to you guys.

Kyle: Your mom and I will see how we can help him

Sarah: Sure

John (closing the door behind him): Thanks

(Before Kyle and Sarah can check on Derek, they wash their hands and brush their teeth in the bathroom. The sound of broken glass cups and plates, children screaming, and Derek's loud yelling sends them downstairs asap).

Scene: Downstairs

Kitty and Chance (screaming): AHA...AHA..AHA

Derek (yelling and sobbing): He's dead and gone

John (picking up the broken glass cups and plates with Cameron): What the hell, Derek?

Derek (repeating again): He's dead and gone

Sarah: Who is dead and gone?

Derek (livid, he charges at Sarah): Why does it matter? You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself.

Sarah (choked up): That's untrue

Derek (about to attack Sarah): SHUT UP!

Kyle (protecting Sarah): What the hell, Derek?

Derek (falling apart in Kyle's arms): I lost a dear close friend today. His name was Luke Dylan. We fought in the war together. He died due to the Corona Virus.

Kyle (embracing Derek): I understand. I got you, buddy.

Cameron (to Derek): I am sorry for your loss

Derek: You know nothing, machine

Cameron: ok

John (to Derek): Cameron does have feelings

Derek: How can a machine have emotions?

John: Cameron can do and feel whatever I program her to do and feel

Derek: How long are you going to defend it?

John: How long are you going to call her an it?

Kitty and Chance (running into Sarah's arms): Mommy

Sarah (gently stroking her kids' hair): OH! My precious little babies and angels.  
I love you so much.

John (a little annoyed and jealous): Here we go again

Sarah (pulling John into the group hug): I love you too

Derek: Whatever happened to social distancing?

Sarah: My children and I don't have the virus. We are in good perfect health.

Derek: I don't know about that

Kyle (changing the subject): Derek, you owe everyone an apology

Derek (choked up): Luke is dead and I never told him goodbye. I will not have a chance to give him a proper burial. I needed an outlet to express my pain and sorrow. I apologize for creating drama with you, my family.

Kyle (embracing Derek again on the behalf of everyone): We forgive you

Derek: I love you, my brother

Kyle: I love you too

(Later on Kacey drops off goodies such as masks, food, and supplies for their family. Sarah sends a "thank you" text and phone call to Kacey. Kacey responds with "you are welcome" and "I love you like a sister." )

* * *

**Time Period: Kyle's dream**

** Scene 1: Queen Sarah's birthing chambers**

Situation: A few days after her baby shower, Queen Sarah goes into labor with her second child which she hopes is a girl. She has always wanted to have a daughter.

The midwife (examining Queen Sarah (Lena Headey)): You are fully dilated. It is time for the baby to be born.

Queen Sarah ((Lena Headey) struggling through a contraction, she grabs a hold of King Kyle (Jonathan Jackson) who has been helping out with the labor) : I don't want to give birth alone. Please stay with me.

King Kyle (loosening his grip on Sarah): It is unsanitary for a man such as myself to witness a woman give birth. I am sure you will do a fantastic job without me. You have done this before. I don't doubt your ability to bring our baby into the world.

Sarah (reaching out to touch Kyle): But still I need you

Kyle (kissing Sarah and her stomach): I love you

Sarah (on the brink of giving birth): We love you too

Kyle (closing the door behind him): I will see you and our little princess very soon

Scene 2: Outside Sarah's birthing chambers

Action: Sarah's loud screams and cries echo throughout the palace. They pull at Kyle's heartstrings. Anxiously and patiently, he waits for his second child to be born. Sarah's father figure, Pops (Arnold) and Prince John (John Connor-Thomas Dekker) decide to join him. He enjoys their company very much. "My majesty, you have given birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl" the midwife announces from within the room. Pops, John, and Kyle jump at a chance to check on Sarah and to meet the newest addition to their family, Princess Kitty. Kyle's dream ends.)

**Time Period: A flashback/The Present Reality-Sometime in December of 2009**

Action: Kyle wakes up next to a heavily pregnant Sarah. Sarah has been  
experiencing Braxton Hicks. She can barely move out of the bed. She is so super close to delivery.

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): Ouch...it hurts and I can't move

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): I am here for you and the baby

Sarah: We will meet our little princess very soon

Kyle (getting excited and yet a little worried): Is it time?

Sarah: No. Not yet, my love.

Kyle: I am getting restless. What is holding up the baby?

Sarah: I am not in active labor. My water has to break first. The baby will be born when she is ready to meet us. We might have a Christmas baby.

Kyle: So baby watch 2009 continues

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

(Kyle and Sarah spend the rest of the day in bed and watching Christmas movies. Kyle serves Sarah breakfast in bed at one point. She is grateful to have such a caring and devoted husband. They countdown the days and moments to Kitty's birth. Kitty is born the old natural way on December 20 at the hospital. Sarah and Kyle claim she is their little princess. Kitty blossoms into a beautiful child.)

* * *

**Time Period: The Real Present Reality**

** Date: 4/25/2020 (the quarantine life)**

Scene 1: Sarah's private study room

Kitty ((10 ongoing 11) approaches Sarah who is doing a podcast): Mommy. Mama...what are you doing?

Sarah: Kit, I am doing a parenting podcast. The topic for today is mothers and daughters. You are my little princess. I love you so much.

Kitty (hugging Sarah): I love you too...mommy...mama

(Kitty says and waves hello to Sarah's followers and vice versa. Kyle quietly and quickly escorts Kitty out of the room so that Sarah can finish her podcast or Zoom conference call. Kyle loves spending time with his little princess.)


	43. Mothers Day and Kyle's Birthday 2020

The Quarantine Life Continued-Mothers Day 2020 and Kyle's birthday

(The night before Mothers Day, Kacey invited-tagged Sarah on a facebook post. This post asked women when did they first become a mother. Sarah didn't know if she should respond to the question or not. She thought and dreamt long and hard about her first mothers day with John.)

Time Period: A Dream and Flashback

Place: A hut located somewhere in Central America

Situation: Enrique and an anxious Sarah (heavily pregnant and in a nesting mood) are waiting for John to be born

Enrique (observing Sarah): You are surely restless and anxious

Sarah (trying to find a comfortable sleeping position): I can't sleep. The impending birth is weighing heavily on my mind.

Enrique (gives Sarah a journal and the bible): While you wait, you write in this journal or read the bible. Journaling and reading the bible have often help me.

Sarah (trying to get up and walk): Maybe walking around can speed up things

Enrique (helping Sarah to gain her balance): I got you

Sarah (looking down at her wet dress): My water just broke

Enrique (running to get the village midwife): I am going to get the village midwife

Sarah (struggling through painful contractions): Please hurry up

Situation: John's actual birth

The midwife (applying pressure on Sarah's stomach): Push, Sarah, bear down

Sarah (crying, screaming, bleeding, and tearing all at once): AHA...AHA..AHA  
AHA...AHA..AHA...AHA...AHA..

Enrique (holding Sarah's arms and legs): May God have mercy on you

Sarah (exhausted but still pushing through the pain): AHA...AHA...AHA

Midwife (feeling around for any fetal movement): The baby is in distress

Sarah (collapsing in Enrique's arms): I can't go on much longer. Please save the baby by whatever means. I want him to live. He deserves to live.

(The midwife sedates Sarah (aka puts Sarah to sleep temporarily) and then performs an emergency cesarean section. Enrique never once leaves Sarah's side. He witnesses John come into the world. Sarah bonds with John and the rest is history. The dream and flashback ends. In reality, Sarah wakes up to breakfast in bed on May 10. Her family gives her gifts for Mothers Day.)

* * *

Date: 5-11-2020

Special Event: Kyle's birthday

Sarah (leading Kyle (wearing a blindfold) into the dining room): Come with me

Kyle: What is the surprise?

Sarah (taking off Kyle's blindfold): Your birthday breakfast

The rest of the family (shouting): Happy birthday

Kyle (a little emotional): Thanks

(Kyle never imagined celebrating his birthday in quarantine, but it is what it is. His family gives him the following things: a poetry book, a journal, a guitar, and a new coat (the resistance fighters type of coat). Kyle ends the day with eating strawberry cheesecake and making love to his wife Sarah).


	44. An Inevitable Sinking Ship & Dying Dream

Sarah's p.o.v

False hope

An inevitable sinking ship and dying dream

Thinking about what could've been with you


	45. A Rally For Justice, Truth, and Love

Date: 6-1-2020

Time Period: Night time

Action: John catches Sarah wishing goodnight to her precious little angels

Sarah (closing Kitty and Chance's bedroom doors): Goodnight, my precious little angels. I love you so much.

John: Why do you keep on calling them your precious little angels?

Sarah: They are cute and innocent. We have overcome a lot together.

John: How do you feel about me?

Sarah: You are my firstborn

John: Please admit that you love my siblings more than me

Sarah (becoming tired): John, it is getting late. I am tired and need my beauty sleep. We had this conversation before. You already know the answer.

(Angry, John walks away from Sarah. His silence hurts more than his actual words. Sarah feels a little guilty and remorseful for offending him. Sarah hopes and plans to make amends with him in the morning. Unfortunately, John is nowhere to be found the next day).

* * *

Date: 6-2-2020

Time Period: Morning

Sarah (frantically searching for John throughout the house): JOHN!

Cameron: John is not here

Sarah (shaking Cameron): Do you know where he is?

Cameron: He didn't want me to tell you

Sarah: How dare he leave me in the dark?

Cameron: John didn't want you to worry. John felt as if you didn't care about him anymore.

Sarah: But still

Kyle (calling for Sarah): Sarah, please come to the den. John is on the television.

(Sarah follows Kyle's voice to the den. She spots John protesting against police brutality in downtown LA on the television screen. As for a safety precaution, John is tested for the corona virus asap. His test results are negative.

Kitty and Chance (embracing Sarah): Mommy...

Sarah (alarmed): John, what the hell?

Kyle: John is protesting against police brutality.

Sarah: I can see that

Derek: John is something else

(Sarah is about to go downtown when the police (James Ellison) brings John home. Sarah is torn between hating and loving John.)

* * *

Date: June 5, 2020

(Sarah walks into the kitchen where John and Cameron are eating their breakfast at the table)

Sarah (stroking John's hair): Good morning, John

John: Good morning, mom

Sarah (fixing herself breakfast): What are you and Tin Miss planning to do today?

Cameron: I am planning to read books and listen to music.

Sarah: How about you, John?

John: After breakfast, I am planning to run around the neighborhood with Derek.

Sarah: Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?

John (lying): I am not hiding anything from you

Sarah: Whatever you are planning, I will find out eventually

John: You are crazy and paranoid for no apparent reason.

Sarah: I am not crazy or paranoid. I call it maternal instincts. Time will reveal that I am right.

John: ok whatever

(Kyle enters the Kitchen and kisses Sarah in front of John and Cameron. Immediately, John leaves the room and joins Derek for a run outside)

Place: Outside

Action: Derek and John are running around the neighborhood. They wear their masks off and on.

Derek: Why have you decided to join me for a run today?

John: I need to keep my body moving. Plus, I want to spend time with you.

Derek: Is there something that you want to tell me that you can't tell your parents?

John (whispering): I am gay

Derek: I didn't hear you clearly. What did you say again?

John (speaking loudly): I am gay

Derek (shocked and confused): You are gay?!

John: Yes. I am indeed gay.

Derek: I am shocked and confused, but I am happy for you.

John: You and Cameron are the only ones that know I am gay. I am planning to attend a gay pride parade event today. Please don't tell my parents.

Derek: Your secrets are safe with me. I love you no matter what. You are like a son to me.

John (choked up): You love me like a son

Derek (choked up): Definitely

Time Period: Later on that same day- dinner time

situation: John is a no show at dinner and Sarah is super worried

Kitty and Chance (sensing Sarah's fear and sorrow): Mommy..

Sarah (to anyone): It is not normal for John to miss dinner. Does anyone know where he is?

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah (to cameron): Tin Miss?

Cameron: John didn't want me to tell you

Sarah: Please tell me anyway

Cameron: John is at a gay pride parade event in Downtown LA.

Sarah (alarmed): Why would he want to attend a gay pride parade?

Derek: John is gay

Sarah (livid): John left the house without telling me. He is in deep trouble this time.

Kyle: Sarah, please show him mercy

(Just then John joins his family for dinner. Heated but much needed conversations occur and the end result is healing).

* * *

Date: 6-7-2020

James (approaching Sarah who is sitting in the porch swing): I received your voice mail message. I recall you wanted to see me.

Sarah: I thank you for bringing John home after the protest in Downtown LA a few days ago.

James: You are welcome. John is such a firecracker. I admire his courage and passion. I apologize for mistreating you and him in the past.

Sarah: I accept your apology. Did John have any criminal charges? If so, were the chages dropped?

James: All the criminal charges against John were dropped.

Sarah: Thats good

James: I was tested for the corona virus immediately after the protest. My test results were negative. Has John gotten tested for the virus?

Sarah: John was tested for the virus. His test results were negative. He may need to take another test in the near future.

James: Why will he have to be retested for the virus?

Sarah: John has recently attended a gay pride parade in Downtown LA

James (shocked and confused): John is gay?!

Sarah (choked up): Yes. My son is indeed gay. I don't know what I am going to do with him. I don't know what I did wrong with his upbringing. He should've confided in me first.

James: You did nothing wrong. Being gay, this is a path that John has chosen. You should love and accept John. He needs your support especially right now.

Sarah: Accepting his new lifestyle will take time.

James: I will be keeping you and your family in my thoughts and prayers

Sarah: How do you like being an African American man and a police officer?

James: I feel broken and yet blessed

Sarah: I thank you for your service

James: You are welcome

Sarah: Please say hello to Catherine and Savannah for me.

James: I will tell them that you said hello. We still haven't found John Henry, but it is what it is.

(Sarah bids James farewell and then she goes inside the house to chat with Olivia (still has Deacon's urn (containing his ashes) and her parents (Meredith and Lewis Connor) via zoom).

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-Summer 2020

Place: The beach

Situation: A mini family reunion-Releasing Deacon's ashes

Olivia (holding Deacon's urn close to her chest): I can't believe he died thirteen days ago

Meredith: Olive, Deacon died last year. Today marks the first anniversary of his passing.

Olivia: He died last year. It has almost been a year.

Lewis (trying to take away the urn from Olivia): You have held onto him for way too long

Olivia (holding the urn closer to her chest): I am not ready to let him go. Why are you making me do this?

Sarah: We are not making you to do anything. You scheduled this family meeting. You wanted to release his ashes.

Olivia (talking Deacon's ashes): Are you ready to go swimming, dear?

Sarah: What did Deacon tell you?

Olivia: Deacon said he was ready to go swimming

(An emotional Olivia releases Deacon's ashes then. This tender moment pulls on the heartstrings of Sarah and her parents)

Olivia (falling on her knees and face): My life is completely over. Now that he is gone, I will be lonely for the rest of my life.

Sarah (helping Olivia off the ground): Your life is not over yet. You still have me I love you.

Olivia (embracing Sarah): Deacon lives in you. You are our baby and legacy.

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Meredith and Lewis: Awwww...

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 4-13-1965

Place: Deacon's car

Situation: Deacon is driving Olivia (three months pregnant with Sarah) home from school

Olivia (observing Deacon): Deacon, I thank you for driving me home. You are awfully quiet and deep in thought.

Deacon: I miss my past life. I am thinking about my girlfriend Lucille and our daughter Cora. We have been apart for three months and thirteen weeks. They will not be able to survive in this world or timeline because they are colored.

Olivia: I understand. Life is certainly hard for African Americans these days.

Deacon: I am surprised you haven't abandoned me even after learning about my past life.

Olivia: We are having a baby. I am thirteen weeks along. You are stuck with me.

Deacon (squeezing Olivia's hand): I love you so much

Olivia (rubbing her stomach): I can feel the baby move. It is a tiny fluttering sensation, perhaps a butterfly. I predict we are going to have a daughter.

Deacon (delighted): Wow! Thats cool and amazing

(Years later, Sarah celebrates her 13th birthday on 10-3-1978. Olivia and Deacon attend their neice/birth daughter's birthday party.)


	46. A State of Rapid Changes & Remembrance

**Theme- A State of Rapid Changes and Remembrance**

**Time Period: Sarah's dreams**

**Scenarios: What if Sarah was pregnant and was forced to give birth alone due to the corona virus? What if John was dying of the corona virus and Derek had antibodies that could save his life?**

Scene 1: A Flashback-A drive by baby shower for Sarah (expecting her and Kyle's fourth child)

Action: The Connor Reese family (minus John-hospitalized with the corona virus) sit underneath a tent while neighbors including Kacey and her family drive by and drop off gifts for the baby or to simply congratulate them.

Kacey and Trevor (from their very decorative car, they give gifts to Kitty and Chance who are wearing masks): Congratulations

Kitty and Chance ((wearing masks), they give Kacey and Trevor goodie bags and thank you cards): Thank you

Kacey and Trevor (driving away): You are welcome, kids

(Kyle and Sarah take wave goodbye plus Cameron takes pictures as Kacey and Trevor drive away)

Kyle: Today is a beautiful day especially for a drive by baby shower

Sarah (fighting back tears, she sits in a chair): I miss John. I should've never taken him for granted. I wish he was here to participate in the fun festivities.

Kyle (massaging Sarah's shoulders): John would've wanted you to enjoy your baby shower. He is with us in spirit.

Sarah (to Derek): Have you received a phone call from the hospital?

Derek (checking his cellphone): No

Sarah (feeling more anxious and worried about John): Please keep me updated, Derek

Derek: I will

* * *

**Scene 2: The Present Reality-The Connor Reese Residence-Kyle and Sarah's bedroom**

Derek (frantically, he runs into the room): KYLE! SARAH!

Kyle and Sarah (barely awake and yet alarmed): DEREK!

Derek: I apologize for disturbing you. The hospital has called the house to say John is dying. We must visit him asap.

Kyle (getting out of bed): Derek, I thank you for the status update

Derek (leaving the room): You are welcome

Sarah (nine months pregnant, she struggles to get of bed): I need help

Kyle (helping Sarah out of bed): I got you, sweetheart

Sarah (looking down at her wet pants): My water just broke

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Sarah (having contractions, she grabs ahold of Kyle): It is time to meet our fourth child

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

(Kyle rushes Sarah and the rest of their family to the hospital then.)

* * *

**Scene 3: A hospital delivery room**

A doctor (checking Sarah): Sarah, you are fully dilated. You can start pushing.

Sarah (greatly relieved): Finally!

Kyle (choked up): I wish I could stay with you longer

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction): I need you especially right now when I am about to deliver our fourth child. Please don't leave me.

Kyle: Times have changed due to the corona virus. I thought we had this conversation before. You have given birth alone before. You are very strong woman.

Sarah: But still...

A nurse (escorting Kyle out of the room): It is time for you to go, Mr. Reese

Kyle: I understand

(Kyle hugs and kisses Sarah goodbye. She is devastated and refuses to give birth alone until she can't ignore her body any longer. Meanwhile, Cameron looks after Kitty and Chance. John is dying of the corona virus. Derek has antibodies that can save John's life.)

Derek (wearing a mask, he stands outside John's hospital room): My nephew has the corona virus. He is dying. I must see him.

A nurse: Sir, we can't allow you to go inside

Derek (wearing a rushing to John's bedside): I don't care

The Nurse: Sir..

(Sarah and Kyle's fourth child (turns out to be twins) are born at the same time when John receives lifesaving antibodies from Derek. Sarah's dreams end.)


	47. Sarah's Dreams Part 2

**During quarantine, Sarah has another dream on 6-19-2020. This new dream is a sequel dream to her earlier dream.**

**Time Period: Sarah's dream**

**Place: The Hospital**

Action: Cameron and the kids continue to wait in the lobby. Meanwhile, Sarah is busy with giving birth to her and Kyle's fourth child. Her constant crying and screaming tug on Kyle's heartstrings. James catches Kyle having an emotional moment in the hallway.

James (wearing a mask, he approaches Kyle): You are a mess

Kyle: Sarah is giving birth to our fourth child right now. The medical staff didn't allow me to stay in the room for the birth. I am staying put because I will not be allowed to come back inside the hospital building.

James: Pregnancy nor Childbirth are fun especially during this corona virus pandemic. May God give Sarah strength and have mercy on her soul.

Kyle: I thank you for your encouraging words. Why are you here at the hospital?

James: Besides a police officer, I am also a hospital chaplain. A dying patient's relative contacted me.

Kyle: John is dying from the corona virus. Derek is with him right now. I wonder if Derek contacted you.

James: The identification of my dying patient and his family is highly confidential.

Kyle: I understand

(Suddenly Derek appears wearing a mask. He has just given his antibodies to John who has been dying from the corona virus).

Derek (to James): Hello, James. John has been healed because I have given my antibodies to him. We will not need your services.

James: Hallelujah! Praise God!

Kyle: So you were going to spend time with my son and nephew

James: Yes. I apologize for lying to you.

Kyle: I forgive you

Derek (to Kyle): John is on the mend, but how is Sarah doing?

Kyle (listening to Sarah's cries and screams): I haven't been able to witness the birth. I can hear Sarah's cries and screams though. Giving birth has taken a huge toll on her body.

(Suddenly, Sarah's loud cries and screams stop. Two nurses come out of the delivery room carrying twins (one boy and one girl)). Kyle is shocked to know Sarah has given birth to twins. He assumes Sarah didn't know about the twins beforehand.)

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Kyle (rushing to Sarah's bedside): Honey, you gave birth to twins.

Sarah (exhausted): I didn't know I was pregnant with twins. The birth hurt like hell. I missed your presence.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Derek gave his antibodies to John. John is now on the mend.

Sarah: Thats good

(Kyle and Cameron introduce Chance and Kitty to their new siblings. Sarah's dream ends.)


	48. Fathers Day 2020

Theme: Fathers Day 2020

Time Period: A Flashback- A Few Days Before Fathers Day

Place: Walmart- The Card Aisle

Cameron (wearing a mask) observing John): You look perplexed

John (wearing a mask) looking over various Fathers Day cards): I have selected a card for my dad. I don't know if I should buy a Fathers Day Card for Derek.

Cameron: Derek loves you like a son

John: How do you know that?

Cameron: Derek has looked after you in the past

John (putting a second Fathers Day card into the cart): I will buy a Fathers Day card for Derek then

(John pays for his and Cameron's groceries at the cash register and then they head home.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: Sunday 6-21-2020 (Fathers Day)

Action: Kyle enters the kitchen and there is a warm nice meal waiting for him at the table. Sarah, Kitty, and Chance had cooked breakfast for him. Kyle received Fathers Day cards from John and Cameron.

Derek (in a serious and yet jokingly way): I am hungry. Where is my breakfast? Where are my gifts?

Sarah: Today is Fathers Day. You are not a father. There is no gifts or breakfast for you.

Derek (hysterical): I am not a father, but I have loved your kids as if they are my own. I have made sacrifices for our family.

Sarah (choked up): I am sorry, Derek

Derek (becoming emotional): I don't accept your apology. You know nothing about my pain and sorrow.

John and Kyle (appalled): Derek...

(Abruptly, Derek leaves the room and goes outside to calm himself down)

Scene: Outside

John: What the hell, Derek?

Derek: Your mom offended me.

John: How did she offend you?

Derek: Your mom said I wasn't a father

John: Do you have a double life?

Derek (laughing): No

John: Why is Fathers Day so hard for you?

Derek: My dad is dead. I would've been a father if Jesse didn't miscarry our baby. Our child would've been around Kitty's age by now.

John (choked up): I understand

Derek: You are my nephew, but I love you like a son.

John (giving Derek a card): This card is for you

Derek (hugging John): Thanks

John: You are welcome. You are my second father.

Derek (getting into his truck): I am hungry. I am going to get something to eat.

John (getting into the truck): I will buy you something to eat

Derek: Thanks again

John: No problem


	49. Fireworks and Fiery Passion

**Time Period: The Present Reality- Independence Day 2020 (Sarah and Kyle's 11th wedding anniversary)**

Scene: The Connor and Reese Residence Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah awakens quite shaken in the morning. Last night she dreamt Kacey or heself was trapped in a loveless abusive marriage. Kacey's marriage or her marriage was heading toward divorce. In reality, Sarah nor Kacey had major martial problems. July 4, 2020 marked Sarah's 11th wedding anniversary. Kyle had a day full of gifts, surprises, and fireworks in store for Sarah.

* * *

**Time Period: A Series of Flashbacks**

**Date: 4-14-2009**

**Sarah's p.o.v**

Nauseous, I get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I relieve myself in the toilet, but still feel unwell. "Sarah...Sarah..Sarah" panicky Kyle shouts. "Kyle, what?" I cough

standing up. "You are burning up. You must have a fever" Kyle mentions touching my hot forehead. "I need to go to the hospital asap. I don't feel too good" I complain

clutching my stomach. Lightheaded, I then collapse into my beloved's arms. When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room. Kyle bears life changing news for me. The

pregnancy, cancer and the wedding engagement; they just happened so fast. Whenever will I have time to catch my breath?

* * *

**Date: 4-14-2009**

**Kyle's point of view**

Today I learned about Sarah's pregnancy and cancer. Before the baby existed, we were carefree. Now she's carrying a little life inside her womb. I watch my beloved wife

suffer and my heart bleeds. I swear the baby is going to kill Sarah someday. My nightmares never lie, only time will tell if I am right. I never wanted the baby if it meant

losing Sarah. It was Sarah's body, it was her choice all along. Sarah chose life instead of abortion and I supported her decision. Now looking back in hindsight, saving the

baby's life was worth the risk. Hopeful, I am looking forward to my daughter's birth in December.

* * *

**Date: 4-15-2009**

Sarah (wearing a blindfold, she walks through the door): I can't see anything, this is not funny

Kyle (hand in hand, he leads Sarah into the dining room): Just keep your eyes close and follow my lead

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): I trust you

(Kyle unties Sarah's blindfold and reveals a candlelit romantic dinner. Cameron is playing on her violin)

Kyle (helps Sarah into a chair): We are having a baby, thats something worth celebrating

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle (kisses Sarah): I love you too

Sarah (eating her food): I don't have a gift to give you

Kyle (sitting down in his chair): Your love is enough

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): We might have a Christmas baby

Kyle (excited): He or she will be our early Christmas present

Sarah: I know its way too early to tell, but I predict the baby will be a girl

Kyle: All that I want is for you and the baby to be healthy

Sarah (curious): What else do you have in store for me tonight?

Kyle (getting down on one knee, he presents Sarah with a huge diamond ring): . Will you marry me, Sarah?

Sarah (overcome with emotion, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, I will marry you

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (talking to the baby within Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

Sarah: I bet the baby loves you too

**Date: 4-16-2009**

Scene 1: The Connor Reese House-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (turns to Sarah in bed): Today is the day

Sarah (cuddling up next to Kyle): Another ultrasound? Another war?

Kyle: We should tell the others about our baby and wedding engagement today

Sarah (nauseous and anxious): I don't know

(Nauseous, Sarah runs to the bathroom where she performs her daily morning ritual. Kyle witnesses Sarah vomiting in the toilet.)

Kyle (offers Sarah a bottled of water): Are you feeling unwell because of anxiety or the pregnancy?

Sarah (drinking the water): Its both

Kyle: I understand

Sarah: I appreciate your concern

Scene: The Connors' House-The den-Family Meeting

**Situation: Sarah and Kyle announce their wedding engagement to John, Derek and Cameron**

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Sarah and I have some really exciting good news to tell you

Derek(curious): What is it?

Sarah(showing off her engagement ring): Kyle and I are engaged

Derek(doubtful): Are you serious?

Kyle(with a smirk): Yes

Cameron: Congratulations

Sarah(smiling): Thanks, Tin Miss

John(shocked): I don't know what to say

Sarah: I understand, John

Kyle: So are you happy for your mom and me?

John: Yes of course, it is every kid's dream for their parents to be together.

Derek: What is the date for the wedding?

Sarah: The date of the wedding will be July fourth

Cameron: Why so soon?

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Sarah and I want to do it sooner rather than later

John: Why?

Sarah(crying): I am pregnant and I have cancer

Cameron: What?

John: What?

Derek(praying): OH GOD, please help me for I am about to have a heart attack

Kyle(trying to change the subject): Anyway, folks, let us get this show on the road. We have a wedding to plan so let us start working on it right now. We have no time to talk or to play games because July fourth will be here before we know it.

Sarah(in agreement with Kyle): You are right, Kyle

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle(walking into the kitchen): I am hungry so I am going to fix myself a sandwich

Sarah(following Kyle): May be I should join you

**Scene: The Kitchen-Sarah catches Kyle making a sandwich**

Sarah(choked up): I am pregnant

Kyle(fixing himself a sandwich): I know

Sarah(crying): I'm afraid, Kyle, I don't what I am going to do

Kyle(pulling Sarah into an embrace): Come here, girlie, you need a hug

Sarah(still crying): I don't think that I can have this baby

Kyle: Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

Sarah(sniffling): How can you be so sure?

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I see beyond our circumstances

Sarah(still crying): I want to believe you, but I can't

Kyle: Our future is really bright, trust me. I will be with you every step of the way

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(smiling at the sight of seeing Sarah smiling): You smiled, I call that progress

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(smiling): You will be such a wonderful father

Kyle(with a smirk): Thanks, you will be such a wonderful mother

Sarah: I feel as if I have been granted a second chance at life

Kyle: Definitely

Sarah: The birth will bring us even closer together

Kyle: The birth will be such a bloody hot mess

Sarah: I am not worried about the birth right now because I am trying to get through the first trimester of my pregnancy

Kyle(panicky): God forbid you may have a miscarriage

Sarah(with a sad tone in her voice): I don't want to think about it

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I want this baby to be in my life forever

Sarah(admiring her developing baby bump): I am happy that you are starting to love him or her

Kyle: We are going to have a son, trust me

Sarah: What if we have a daughter?

Kyle: I don't care if the baby will be a boy or a girl. All I want is for you and the baby to be healthy.

Sarah(crying, she kisses and embraces Kyle): I love you so much

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

**Scene: John's room**

Sarah (knocking on the door): May I come into your room?

John (yelling from within his room): Yes

Sarah (walking into the room, she sits down on the bed): What are your thoughts concerning the baby? Please be honest with me.

John (exploring the internet on his laptop computer): Do you mean my replacement?

Sarah (choked up): I love you, you are irreplaceable

John (doubtful): I don't believe you

Sarah: Why not?!

John: You are pregnant, this is my swansong. This must be the thanks I get for ruining your life. I am not your number one priority anymore. Your actions have totally changed the future.

Sarah: I didn't plan this pregnancy, it just happened. I have fallen deeply in love with the baby. I expect for you to do the same thing.  
John: OK, whatever

* * *

**Scene: The kitchen (after the talk with John) -still 4/16/2009**

Situation: Sarah overhears Kyle and Derek talking about her

Derek (fixing a sandwich): You are crazy

Kyle (laughing): why?!

Derek: You are engaged and expecting a baby at the same time

Kyle: Do I have your blessing?

Derek: I support you on the behalf of mom and dad

Kyle: Thanks

Derek: Sometimes doctors can make mistakes. Does Sarah really have cancer?

Kyle (choked up): Yes

Derek: What is your decision about the baby?

Kyle: It's her body. It's her choice.

Derek: What do you want?

Kyle: I want to terminate the pregnancy

Action: Kyle's words break Sarah's heart so much that she starts crying. Sarah's loud intense sobs give her away. Kyle rushes to her aid.

Kyle (consoling Sarah): shush, baby

Sarah (sobbing, she pulls away from kyle): You don't want the baby. I am all alone in my circumstance. Love, why this so hard to ask for?

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): What I said to Derek in the kitchen was nonsense

Sarah (doubtful): I don't know if I can trust you

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): we created a miracle

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle: so we are cool?

Sarah (throws her arms around Kyle): I am looking forward to becoming Mrs. Reese

Kyle (carries Sarah upstairs to their bedroom): I have a huge treat for you in our bedroom

* * *

**Date: 7-1-2009**

Situation: Pre Kitty's birth. Sarah buys a dress for the wedding. She is currently four months pregnant.

Scene: Bedroom

Situation: Four Months pregnant, Sarah has been experiencing morning sickness

(Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to vomit in the toilet. Sluggish, she returns back to bed. Ten minutes later Kyle walks into the bedroom carrying a tray that contains a plate full of food)

Kyle (giving Sarah the tray): These condiments are for you

Sarah (biting into her food): Well thanks

Kyle: No problem, you deserve it

Sarah: I can't believe that I am four months pregnant

Kyle: I am shocked as well

Sarah: If you told me four months ago that I would be with child, I would've never believed you. I never expected for me to be pregnant again because I had been barren for a very long time.

Kyle: Anyway, how many times have you vomited today?

Sarah: I have vomited at least six times today

Kyle: Thats not good

Sarah: I know, having morning sickness sucks

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, I am here for you. We will get through the pregnancy and birth together.

Sarah (choked up): What if I can't survive either one?

Kyle: You are four months into this thing meaning the pregnancy. Nothing bad has happened to the baby so far. That has to count for something, right?

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kyle: It would be amazing if you can survive through the first trimester of pregnancy without any complications

Sarah(choked up): Yeah, that would surely be a miracle

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I consider our baby to be a miracle

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you more

Sarah: I am planning to buy a wedding dress today. Please wish me luck.

Kyle: I am sure you will find the perfect dress

**Scene: Wedding Dress Shop**

**Situation: Sarah is trying on a wedding dress**

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in my dress?

Kacey: Your baby bump is sticking out. That wedding dress is not the right size for you.

Sarah (complaining): I am fat

Kacey (comforting Sarah): You are not fat

Sarah (crying): Kyle will think that I am fat on our wedding day

Cameron: Kyle will pay no attention to your weight. He'll be too drunk with love to give any notice to those kind of things.

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Cameron: Love has no limitations

Sarah: I am carrying Kyle's baby after all. There is nothing that I can do about my weight.

Kacey (presenting a wedding dress to Sarah): This dress appears to be in your size. You should try it on.

Sarah (running to the dressing rooms): I will

(Five minutes Later Sarah approaches Kacey and Cameron wearing the dress)

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in this dress?

Kacey: I can't see your baby bump at all

Cameron: You are beautiful

Sarah: This dress is exactly my size so I am going to buy it

* * *

**Date: 7-2-2009**

Scene 1: The Wedding Venue-A Church Sanctuary

Action: Unexpectedly, John and Sarah (four months pregnant) show up to check out the venue

Kyle (hanging up decorations): John?! Sarah?!

John: Mom wanted to check out the wedding venue

Kyle: I wanted it to be a surprise for her on our wedding day

Sarah (sitting down in a chair): Am I not the bride? Don't I have a say so?

Kyle: You are the bride, but you are pregnant. You are in no condition to plan a wedding. Stress is not good for you or the baby. I have everything under control.

John (checking his watch): Its almost time for the wedding shower

Sarah (excited): I am looking forward to the wedding shower

Kyle: Isn't the shower being held at an art gallery?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: Cool

John (escorting Sarah out of the building): We will see you at the shower

Note: Kyle and Sarah are showered with love at their wedding shower. They receive a lot gifts in which include some presents for the baby.

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Sarah and Kyle's wedding shower and baby shower

John (giving more presents to his parents): Here are more new gifts

Kyle (opening the gifts): I am confused. I don't know if this is a wedding shower or a baby shower.

Sarah (opening gifts): Its both

Kyle: We should've had two different showers

Sarah: Sometimes babies come unexpectedly. Whenever would we have the time for a baby shower?

Kyle: You have a point there

Sarah: I didn't have a baby shower when I was pregnant with John. This is my first baby shower. I am glad we are getting married and having a baby girl at the same time.

* * *

**Date: 7/3/2009**

Situation: The night before the wedding

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (wraps his arms around Sarah): Tomorrow is our wedding day

Sarah: I missed out on an entire lifetime. Wherever has the time gone too?

Kyle: You were in no condition to plan a wedding. I worked on your behalf. You  
will be happy with the end results.

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: I won't let you down

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): Our princess is surely growing. I hope she will  
cooperate tomorrow.

Kyle (talking to the baby inside Sarah's stomach): Please behave tomorrow

* * *

**Date: 7-4-2009**

Sarah's p.o.v

"Wake up, Sarah" a voice whispers breaking through the foggy mist. "Please leave me alone" tired, I order the voice. I am four months pregnant. My body demands

more sleep. "Wake up, Sarah" the voice persists once again. Weakly, I open my eyes. Kasey sits at the edge of the bed holding my hand in hers. "Today is your

wedding day. I will drive you to the church. Kyle, John and Derek are already there. We shouldn't keep the groom waiting" Kasey reminds me. The wedding, I almost

forgot about it. Lymphoma and the baby prompted us to get married right now instead of later on. Kyle spent most of his time planning the wedding since I was feeling

unwell. Occasionally, he would share his ideas with me and I provided feedback. We would find a way to combine our ideas somehow. "Kasey, how did you get into my

house?" I wonder in the present time. "Cameron, let me into the house" Kasey admits pointing at Cameron. Silent, Cameron stands in the doorway. I depend on her

for protection these days. Nauseous, I run to the bathroom where I perform my daily morning ritual. Vomiting in the toilet takes a real toll on my body. I feel as if all of

the strength in my body has left. Extreme morning sickness, this is the price I must pay for carrying Kyle's baby. The baby whom I expect to be a girl is definitely worth

the pain. I can't wait to hold her six months from now. I will give birth sometime December so I might have a Christmas baby. Lightheaded, I collapse on the bed.

Kasey offers me a peppermint and a drink of water in which cures my sickness for a little bit. She is kind enough to escort me to the car outside. Cameron follows

behind carrying my wedding dress. They assist me in the bride's chambers. Fear consumes me until I encounter my beloved at the altar.

* * *

**Date: 7-4-2009**

Kyle's p.o.v

John accompanies Sarah down the aisle. Even in her pregnant state, Sarah's beauty takes my breath away. I can't stop the rain meaning my tears. I take Sarah's hand

in mine and then we pronounce our love before the world. I mean every word from my heart. Precious, Sarah is my everything. I will never love anyone else besides

her. After the ceremony, we had our first dance as a newlywed couple. Life House's song, "Everything" plays in the background. There is so much joy in the

atmosphere that I can't contain it. It feels good to be loved by a lot of people including my own wife. Fireworks symbolize the passion that is burning within our hearts.

Blessed, the future appears to be full of hope until Sarah experiences a health crisis. Her stomach hurts very badly. My mind immediately goes to the baby. I fear

something may be wrong with the baby. I am torn between carrying on with the reception or taking Sarah to the hospital. I listen to my conscience in which says take

Sarah to the hospital. Compassionate, the guests understand our situation. They wish us goodluck as we exit the reception. Thankfully, the doctor's ultrasound test

shows there are no abnormalities. The doctor offers Sarah some pills just in case the pain returns. Refreshed, She is well enough to participate in the wedding

festivities once again. We decide to spend our honeymoon night at a hotel. Sarah becomes nauseous in the middle of our lovemaking. I escort her to the bathroom

where she vomits in the toilet. Watching Sarah suffer breaks my heart. I take care of her just like a baby.

* * *

**Date: 7-5-2009**

Place: A Hotel

Situation: Sarah and Kyle prepare to go back home

Action: Nauseous, Sarah runs to the bathroom where she performs her daily morning ritual. Kyle is kind enough to help her.

Sarah (vomiting into the toilet): Not again

Kyle (rubs Sarah's back): Its ok

Sarah: No, I ruined our honeymoon

Kyle (offers Sarah a bottle of water and breath mints): Its not your fault no matter what

Sarah (feeling refreshed, she starts to pack her suitcase): Its such a shame that our honeymoon has to end early

Kyle (packing his suitcase): You are pregnant. You also have cancer. We need to take extra precautions.

Sarah: This shall remain the story of our lives

Kyle (kissing Sarah's stomach): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: We can always have another honeymoon after our ordeal is over

Sarah (admiring her wedding ring): Sure...whatever you say

Kyle: You will be the one and only Mrs. Reese for me

(Sarah and Kyle return back home where a welcome home party has been planned for them. After the party, Prince serenades them as they make love in the bed.)

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 7-4-2015**

Special Event: Sarah and Kyle's sixth wedding anniversary

Situation: Sarah and Kyle celebrate their sixth wedding anniversary with a cookout and fireworks

Sarah (looks up at the sky): OH, look at the pretty fireworks

Kyle (eating food): I am more into the food

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Kyle: Who knew we would get married on Independence Day?

Sarah: Sometimes I wonder if you married me because you loved me or our situation?

Kyle: I married you because I loved you

Sarah: Really?!

Kyle: Honestly, I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying you

Sarah: In a world where divorces are becoming more frequent, I am glad that you are mine.

Kyle: We are in the infant stages of marriage. Our marriage hasn't reached the critical milestones yet. Who knows what the future has in store for us?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle): Lets cherish the present moment then

Kyle: Old age is promised to us or maybe not

(Blissfully, they continue to socialize with neighbors (Kacey and her family) and watch the children play in the pool.)

**Scene: The Basement-After The Party**

**Action: Cameron catches Sarah throwing old papers away**

Cameron: May I help you?

Sarah: I don't need your help, Tin Miss

Cameron (notices a ring on Sarah's finger): What is the significance of that ring?

Sarah (looks at the ring): This ring is a promised ring

Cameron: What is a promised ring?

Sarah: A promised ring symbolizes your commitment to only one person

Cameron: I thought you already had a wedding ring

Sarah: I was given this promised ring by Kyle in high school

Cameron: Are you going to keep the ring?

Sarah: The plan is to give the ring to John. He can give it to his girlfriend.

Cameron: John is not into jewelry

Sarah: What do you suggest?

Cameron: I want the ring

Sarah: What is your plan for the ring?

Cameron: I am going to give it to John

Sarah: I am not sure if John will accept your gift

Cameron: He loves me

Sarah: You use that word, love too loosely

Cameron: You are overprotective of John

Sarah (gives the ring to Cameron): The ring is yours, Tin Miss

Cameron: Thanks

Sarah (with a smirk): No problem

**(Later on, John and Cameron have a romantic candlelit dinner where they exchange promised rings. They vowed to be fully devoted to each other. Sarah and Kyle ****observe them from afar.)**

Kyle: Do you remember when we were were deep in love like Jameron?

Sarah (taken aback): Jameron?!

Kyle: I meant John and Cameron

Sarah: Jameron's love story doesn't compare to ours. We are different.

Kyle: Although it was the right thing, I didn't marry you because you were pregnant. I married you because I loved you. You needed to be covered.

Sarah: What kind of covering did I need?

Kyle: I wanted to be your superman

Sarah: The promise, engagement and wedding rings that you gave me were proof enough

Kyle: Even at times when the future appeared blurry, I never gave up on us

Sarah: Up in the air, hope floats

* * *

**Date: 7-4-2017**

**Sarah's p.o.v**

Thriving in ecstasy, Kyle and I bang each other in the early hours of the morning. Our lovemaking

leads to the bathroom where we take a hot shower together. I almost forget to cook breakfast.

Today is extra special because we are celebrating our eighth wedding anniversary. I remember

I had Lymphoma and I was four months pregnant with Kitty on our wedding day eight years ago.

Today my cancer is in remission and our little princess is thriving. "I love you" Kyle confesses

breaking me away from my thoughts. "I love you too" I smile wholeheartedly. Quickly, we put on

clothes and race each other downstairs. As usual, Kyle loves the food that I cook for him.

* * *

**Time Period: A flashback**

**Date: 7/5/2009**

**Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom**

Situation: Kyle and Sarah (4 months pregnant) have just returned home from their brief and yet sweet honeymoon

Kyle (carrying suitcases, he walks through the bedroom door): Home Sweet Home

Sarah (collapsing on the bed): I am going to take a nap

Kyle (sympathetic and yet feeling let down): I understand

Sarah: Did you want to make love?

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah's body): Yes

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I Love you

Kyle (foddling Sarah): I love you too

Sarah: I hope we don't rush the baby

**(The Flashback ends)**

**Time Period: 7/4/2019**

Action: Sarah wakes up to find a new pretty pink dress on her side of the bed.

Sarah (holding up the dress): Oh thanks! Kyle, the dress is beautiful.

Kyle (waking up): Happy 10th anniversary to you. I am glad that you like the dress. The color pink suites you well.

Sarah (checking the clock): I don't want to be late for my doctor's appointment

Kyle (getting out of bed): I will drive you there

Sarah (trying on the pink dress): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): You're welcome

(On her way out of the door, Sarah receives compliments from the others on her new dress. Kyle beams with joy and pride over thinking about how lucky and blessed he is to be Sarah's husband. They receive good news from the doctor.)

**Time Period: Later on that same day**

**Event: A Gay Pride Parade in Downtown LA**

John (admiring Cameron's beauty): Cam, you are a rainbow

Cameron: Do I look fat?

John: No. You are perfect.

(A random stranger (a young man about John's same age) surprises John with a kiss. Cameron remains speechless. She struggles to comprehend what it means to be gay. She looks out for any signs for Skynet. Strangely, an earthquake followed by a brief aftershock interrupts the parade.)

**Time Period: The next Day 7/5/19**

**Situation: Derek has made breakfast for his precious niecee and nephew**

Kitty and Chance: Thanks for breakfast  
Derek: no problem

Kitty and Chance thanks again

Derek: We had quite a scare yesterday

Kitty: I thought the earthquake was going to kill us

Chance: Me too

Derek: Thankfully, we are still alive


	50. July Fourth Recap and Rewind

Time Period: A Flashback after the wedding

Date: 7-4-2009

Scene: A hotel (located somewhere in LA)

Sarah (coming out of the bathroom): I apologize for the delay. I had to vomit because I am with child and cancer.

Kyle (giving Sarah bottled water and a peppermint): I understand. We shouldn't make love tonight. Our lovemaking might rush the baby.

Sarah (devouring the water and peppermint): If we don't make love now, when we can do it?

Kyle (watching the fireworks outside): Somehow we will manage

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (leading Sarah over to the bed): I love you too. I am in the mood to do it again.

Sarah (taking off Kyle's pants): I am pregnant. I should lay on top of you.

Kyle (laying down on the bed): Ok, baby

Sarah (on top of kyle's body): You are in the right position that I want you to be  
in.

Kyle (looking underneath Sarah's wedding dress and underwear): However shall I get my thing inside of you?

Sarah (forcing Kyle inside her body): Your thing is inside me. I can feel it moving. It has reached my good spot.

Kyle: Is it harming our unborn baby?

Sarah (thriving in ecstacy): Oh No.. Kyle... Please don't stop

Kyle (fondling Sarah, he thrives in ecstacy too ): I love you so much

Sarah (falling asleep in Kyle's arms): How do you imagine our lives will look like in ten or eleven years from now?

Kyle: I imagine we will have a ten or eleven year old daughter. She will be a combination of us. You will be cancer free. We will grow old together.

(The flashback ends)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 7-4-2020

Kyle (fondling Sarah in bed): Good morning, beautiful

Sarah (awakened but quite shakened): Leave me alone

Kyle (alarmed): Why?!

Sarah: In my nightmare, you abused me. Our marriage was in crisis. Trevor abused Kacey too. Kacey and I helped each other.

Kyle (gently touching Sarah's cheek): I will never abuse you, physically or verbally.

Sarah: What if my nightmare does come true?

Kyle: You worry too much. You watch too many crime shows and Lifetime movies.

Sarah: Maybe I should check in with Kacey and Trevor

Kyle: Trevor is a police officer. He should know and do better.

Sarah: But Still..

Kyle (passionately kissing and hugging Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Happy Independence Day. Today is our eleventh anniversary. I remember you were with child and cancer when we got married on July 4, 2009. We are going to have fun today.

(Sarah and Kyle make love briefly before washing up and putting on their clothes. They join their family members including Kitty (10 ongoing 11) at the table for breakfast downstairs. Later on Trevor and Kacey drive by the house to congratulate Sarah and Kyle on their 11th wedding anniversary. Kyle treats Sarah to fireworks and even more goodies (gifts). Sarah feels super blessed.)


	51. 1524

Theme-July Babies 2020

Situation: Derek celebrates his birthday on July 15, 2020

Scene 1: Outside

Action: John joins Derek for a morning run around the neighborhood

John (trying to catch up with Derek): DEREK...

Derek (surprised and amused): JOHN..

John (approaching Derek): Do you mind if I join you for this morning run around the neighborhood?

Derek (with a smirk): No

John: Thanks

Derek: No problem

John: Happy birthday by the way. This morning run is my gift to you.

Derek (choked up): How did you know that today was my birthday?

John: I think you mentioned it in our previous conversations

Derek: You are a very good listener

John: Your birthday, your life matters. You are an important person in my life.

Derek (fighting back tears): You are too sweet and kind for words. I love you like a son. Your parents are very lucky to have you.

John (choked up): Please stop it. You are making me want to cry.

Derek (heading back toward the house): Lets go back home

John: Ok

Scene 2: The House

Action: Sweaty John and Derek walk through the front door. They take showers before joining the rest of the family for brunch (breakfast and lunch).

Scene: The Dining Room

Kitty and Chance (embracing and giving drawings to a clean and well-groomed Derek): Happy birthday, Uncle Derek

Derek (looking over the kids' drawings): Well thanks, my precious children

Sarah (taking pictures and videos with her cellphone camera): Awww...

Kyle (amused): So kitty and Chance are your kids now?

Derek: I love my niece and nephew as if they are my own kids

Kyle (laughing): I understand

Derek: John remains my favorite though

John: I am at a loss for words

Cameron (to Derek): What about me? Do you like me?

Derek: You are okay, Cameron

John (to Cameron): Cam, Derek called you by your first name. This is a first.

Cameron: I feel special

Sarah (in reference to Derek): A certain someone is surely in a good mood today

Derek: Today is my birthday after all. I thank you for this delicious meal.

Sarah and Cameron: You are welcome

Kyle (to Derek): I have a gift for you in the refrigerator

Derek: Did you buy me more beer?

Kyle (laughing): Yes

Derek: You know me so well, brother

Kyle (laughing): Sure

(Silently, Cameron counts down to her birthday in which is July 24)

Time Period: Cameron's birthday

Scene: Cameron's bedroom

Action: John, Kitty, and Chance catch Cameron dancing to Mozart

John, Kitty, and Chance (bearing gifts for Cameron): Wow!

Cameron: Dancing is apart of my programming

John (giving Cameron a pair of dancing shoes): I brought you a new pair of dancing shoes for your birthday

Cameron (putting on the shoes): Thanks

John (to his siblings): You can give your drawings to Cameron

(Kitty and Chance gives their drawings to Cameron. Cameron absolutely loves their drawings. She hangs them on her bedroom wall. Later on John treats Cameron to dinner, the beach, and a drive in movie concert.)


	52. His and Her Precious Children

Date: 7-28-2020

Sarah's p.o.v

These legendary artists in the making

His and her precious children

Even now they are mere babies

Running to catch up with Father Time

Even now in their prime


	53. A Minor Delay or Inconvenience

Date: 8-22-2020

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (stirring in bed): You are surely up early

Sarah (preparing to go to the hospital): This morning I have a hysterectomy follow up with the doctor

Kyle (getting out of bed): I will go with you to the hospital

Sarah: No thanks

Kyle (pouting): Why not?

Sarah: You probably have other things to do today.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): I am never too busy for you

(Suddenly, Sarah receives a call from the hospital. Sarah's doctor appointment has been canceled because her doctor had an emergency surgery.)


End file.
